Little Boy
by LaPatate
Summary: Naruto a 18 ans. Sasuke 13. Ils sont inséparables. Mais comment, à 13 ans, peut-on faire comprendre à son meilleur ami plus agé de 5 ans qu'on le désire? Surtout quand celui ci est décidé à se trouvé une petite amie. Sasuke va ramer. Mais il l'aura.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic, « little boy ». elle a mit du temps a arriver, mais j'ai pas fais exprès! J'ai eu un peu de mal a définir qui parlait quand en pov, et a mettre en place le caractère des personnages.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais envie de cette fic depuis un moment. Une fic ou Sasuke est plus jeune que Naruto de 5 ans. C'est donc l'histoire de Naruto, 18 ans, et de Sasuke, 13 ans. Leur vie, leur histoire, dans leur lycée/collège. Car oui. School fic! ça aussi je voulais essayer depuis un moment.

Je tiens a préciser deux choses :

_J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés a décrire Sasuke, j'espère donc ne pas être tombée trop à coté de son caractère. Mais c'ets pas évident. Il doit rester fidèle à lui même, gros conanrd d'Uchiha, mais en même temps, il est jeune, et n'est donc pas le même sasuke que celui de ma première fic. C'était donc assez compliqué à décrire tout ça. Surtout que forcément ,il veut naruto, mais il est vachement jeune par rapport à lui donc ça se passe pas pareil que s'ils avaient le même age. Enfin, c'est compliqué

_et donc, deuxième chose, je m'excuse pour le peu d'action de ce chapitre, mais j'avais besoin de mettre l'histoire en place, de poser la relation entre naruto est sasuke, et de faire arriver sakura. Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le deuxième chapitre!

Voilà, bonne lecture!

Little boy

Le petit merdeux là, à coté de moi, c'est mon meilleur ami. Comment j'en suis venu à me retrouver avec un gosse hautain et arrogant comme celui-là? J'ai empêché des connards de l'emmerder, c'est tout. Depuis, il ne m'a plus lâché. On a apprit à se connaître et, étrangement, on est vraiment devenu inséparables. Il squatte souvent mon appartement. Je vis seul et il a une famille chiante. Enfin, avait. C'est son grand frère qui l'élève mais il a une entreprise à faire tourner, du coup je me retrouve souvent à jouer les baby-sitter. On s'est connu il y a maintenant plusieurs années, lors de sa dernière année de primaire. Déjà en apparence plus frêle et pâle que ses camarades, et aussi déjà extrêmement fier et hautain, ouvertement méprisant envers les autres, il s'était fait emmerdé par des connards de mon collège. Paraît qu'ils avaient pas trop apprécié la manière dont ce « petit merdeux » les avait prit de haut. C'est à dire, plus ou moins comme s'ils étaient des sous merdes. Et ils avaient dont décidé de le tabasser dans les règles de l'art. Bon, ils avaient déjà commencé quand je les ai vu du coup il était un poil amoché, mais je suis arrivé relativement tôt. Je me suis occupé de les faire fuir. Et c'est là que lui a commencé à me coller aux basques.

J'avais une ou deux coupures, du coup, il a insisté pour me ramener chez lui et me soigner. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que ça allait, il n'a rien voulu savoir, du coup, je l'ai suivis. À contrecœur. Et là, j'ai eu ma première surprise concernant le gamin. Sa baraque. Une putain de villa de bourges entourée par des grilles avec des vigiles postés un peu partout. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'osais toucher à rien, j'ai tellement pas l'habitude de tout ce luxe. Je suis habitué à un peu moins de faste. Je vis seul dans mon petit appartement plutôt miteux alors les sols en marbre et moi, on est pas trop amenés à se fréquenter.

À l'intérieur, on a croisé quelques domestiques qui me regardaient de travers. Il leur à demandé d'apporter de quoi me soigner et m'a emmené dans une salle de bain. Une, oui, car je doute qu'elle soit la seule de la maison. Un vieux en costume a apporté une trousse de premiers secours. Et mon jeune « ami » a commencé à s'occuper de moi. Il avait l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Ça m'a fait rire de le voir froncer les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration en fixant une de mes coupures. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'avec un simple pansement ça irait. Peine perdue... Il s'est occupé de la moindre petite égratignure et m'a même obligé à enlever mon t-shirt pour vérifier si je n'avais pas une blessure cachée quelque part. Quand j'ai enfin pu remettre mon t-shirt, je me suis levé et j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je rentre.

Mais il n'a pas lâché l'affaire. Loin de là. Je me suis retrouvé à manger chez lui, dans des assiettes en porcelaines, couverts en argent et tout le tralala. Un cauchemar. Je n'ai pu rentrer qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Je croyais en être débarrassé. Mais devinez qui m'attendais le lendemain à la sortie du collège devant les grilles, planté bien droit avec son cartable sur le dos? Lui. « Sasuke ». C'est là qu'il m'a dit son nom pour la première fois. Il avait oublié de me le dire. Il m'a demandé le mien. Il avait oublié aussi. Il était là, attendant que je sorte. Il faisait très gosse de riche, tiré à quatre épingle avec son petit pantalon noir bien repassé et sa veste sombre décorée d'un éventail rouge et blanc. Avec un air déterminé, il s'est approché de moi, me fixant sans rien dire. Un de mes amis, Kiba, s'est moqué de lui, lui suggérant de retourner à l'école maternelle et de ne pas embêter les grands. Il lui a dit un truc du genre « ta gueule sale con » avant de le traiter de débile et il l'a ensuite superbement ignoré. « On va chez toi » qu'il a demandé. Enfin, affirmé. Comme si poser la question ne servait à rien vu que j'allais forcément accepter. Chez moi. Pour quoi faire... Et puis, mon petit appart' pouilleux à coté de sa baraque de pété de thunes, ça le fait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas. Je lui ai demandé de me lâcher la grappe. Et il a ignoré ma remarque avec autant de talent qu'il l'a fait pour Kiba. Puis, loin de vouloir abandonner, il m'a tiré par le bras en réitérant sa requête, obstiné comme un rocher. Et moi, bien évidemment... j'ai craqué. Faut croire que depuis le début j'étais destiné à me plier aux quatre volontés de ce petit connard prétentieux...

Une fois chez moi, il a parcouru de son regard supérieur l'ensemble de l'appartement, a fait une ou deux réflexions sur mes capacités douteuses concernant le ménage et le rangement, puis s'est installé pour faire ses devoirs. Je lui ai demandé si ses parents ne l'attendaient pas. « Ils sont morts ». Il a lâché ça comme si de rien n'était. Et ça a eu l'effet d'une bombe. « Les miens aussi ». Deuxième bombe. Hiroshima et Nagasaki dans mon salon. Ô joie. Je lui ai expliqué que je vivais seul, lui qu'il vivait avec son frère, absent la plupart du temps. Frère que j'ai rencontré assez peu de temps après ça. Peu de temps... Deux jours après en fait. Sasuke s'est barré de chez lui sans prévenir. Et il a bien entendu débarqué chez moi. Une dispute plus violente que d'habitude avec son frère. J'ai insisté et j'ai fini par être autorisé à appeler chez lui pour prévenir son aîné. Il avait l'air soulagé. Il savait qui j'étais, car « Sasuke n'a parlé que de toi ». Il voulait venir le chercher tout de suite. « Je veux pas ». J'ai demandé pourquoi. « Je reste chez toi cette nuit ». Et il y est resté. Je me suis retrouvé à partager mon matelas avec un gosse vêtu d'un de mes t-shirts trop grand pour lui en guise de pyjama. « T'as pas un vrai lit? » ben non, j'en ai pas, je dors très bien sur mon matelas en général, quand on est pas obligé de s'y tasser à deux dessus. « Tu changes tes draps régulièrement j'espère » Mais quel chiant ce gosse. Quand je l'ai vu là, endormi à mes cotés, sa peau blanche luisant presque dans le noir, j'ai ressenti comme un besoin impérieux...

De l'étouffer dans les coussins. Et de le protéger, aussi fou que ça paraisse.

Et c'est ce que je me suis employé à faire depuis ce jour là. Le protéger hein, pas l'étouffer, bien que l'envie de le faire se montre encore très régulièrement. Une fois le matin venu, j'ai accompagné Sasuke jusqu'à son école, puis je suis parti au collège, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de rentrer chez lui après les cours. Et après une journée passée à m'inquiéter, je suis finalement retourné le chercher. Il attendait, là, seul devant les grilles de son école pour riches. Je l'ai ramené chez lui. À peine la porte franchie, un sosie de mon petit brun a accouru vers nous. Le même. Mais en plus vieux. Il s'est planté devant Sasuke et a commencé à le réprimander, lui demandant pourquoi il s'était enfui comme ça, sans prévenir personne, et en pleine nuit. Sasuke est resté devant lui, le fixant sans ciller, ne regrettant aucunement le soucis causé à son frère, me tenant la main avec force et lui tenant tête avec obstination, totalement sûr de lui. Voyant que ses réprimandes étaient inutiles, le frère s'est tourné vers moi pour me remercier d'avoir « pris soin de Sasuke » et se plaignant que son petit frère soit « si capricieux parfois ». Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je me suis à nouveau retrouvé dans leur immense cuisine pour prendre un repas avec leur argenterie en guise de couverts. Et je suis devenu la baby-sitter de Sasuke.

« Itachi ». Le nom du frère. Plus âgé que Sasuke, et que moi aussi d'ailleurs. Héritier de l'entreprise familiale depuis la mort des parents Uchiha dans un « accident ». Débordé de travail, très peu présent au domicile familial, il laissait très souvent Sasuke seul, confié au bons soins d'une armada de larbins en tout genre. Et le gamin s'emmerdait. Blasé, déjà dégouté de la vie à son âge, il en avait eu plus marre que d'habitude et était venu se réfugier chez la seule personne qu'il connaissait. Moi. Itachi décida que notre rencontre était un signe, allez savoir pourquoi. Quelques jours après cet épisode, Itachi m'appela. Il partait en voyage à l'étranger pour quelques jours et il ne voulait pas laisser Sasuke seul. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé chez moi, avec un sac à la main et un autre dans la limousine qui l'avait déposé à ma porte. Et c'est ainsi que commença notre cohabitation. J'avais 15 ans. Lui en avait 10. J'allais quitter le collège et lui allait y rentrer. Aujourd'hui j'en ai 18. Lui en a 13. Je vais quitter le lycée à la fin de l'année. Lui est au collège. Mais pas un collège de riche comme on pourrait le croire, non, le collège public qui se trouve juste à côté de mon lycée.

_Ah Sas'ke, te voilà! Tu dors chez moi ce soir, Itachi m'a laissé un message, il a du partir à la dernière minute. Il s'excuse. Il sera de retour dans quelques jours. On passera chercher tes affaires après les cours. Quoi que, t'as plus d'affaires chez moi que chez toi.

_Hun.

_Toujours aussi causant ton petit protégé à ce que je vois.

_L'emmerde pas Kiba.

_Mais oui t'en fais pas, j'lembête pas, je taquine c'est tout.

_Ta gueule jvais te taquiner le cul moi tu vas voir.

_Rooooh Sasuke, enfin, un peu de tenue. De telles paroles ne sont pas dignes de ton éducation. Et puis, un collégien ne devrait pas parler comme ça.

_Jtemmerde Inuzuka. Et je t'emmerde aussi Naruto. Ton copain est con c'est pas de ma faute.

_Mais oui on sait, on ne t'égalera jamais, ô grand Uchiha. Bon j'vous laisse, Hinata m'attend. A demain Naruto, et n'oublie pas, si jamais t'as l'occasion de pousser ce petit con sous un bus, hésites surtout pas!

Kiba est un vrai con avec Sasuke. L'Uchiha se demande souvent comment je peux être ami avec un « tel débile congénital ». La plupart des élèves de son collège ont certainement plus de cerveau que ce cher Inuzuka, c'est vrai. Je me demande même comment cet abruti à pu se trouver une copine. Mais en même temps, faut dire que Hinata est pas du genre futée non plus, elle rougit tout le temps et n'ose pas parler dès qu'il y a plus de deux personnes autour d'elle. Mais elle est gentille, et Kiba est un peu agité mais tout le monde l'adore. Je vois Sasuke lui lancer un regard glacial avant de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder avec insistance. Regard lourd de signification pour moi. Ça veut dire « Je voudrais bien quitter cet endroit pourri et rentrer » en Uchiha. Je le regarde et souris, amusé par son altercation avec Kiba. Vraiment, quel connard de brun prétentieux.

_Alors le collège?

_Horriblement chiant.

_T'es sur que c'est fait pour toi les écoles publiques?

_Non. Mais l'école privée et outrageusement chère où voulait m'envoyer Itachi est trop loin.

_Et tu as donc préféré venir t'enterrer dans le collège miteux qui est juste à coté de mon lycée tout aussi miteux, juste parce que j'y étais et que tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi.

_Arrêtes de demander si tu le sais, abruti.

_Fermes la sale gamin. Et dépêche toi un peu on doit d'abord passer chez toi.

_J'appellerais pour qu'on m'apporte mes affaires.

_Gosse de riche.

_Connard de blond.

Le collège. Une véritable épreuve à surmonter chaque jour pour Sasuke. Un endroit rempli de « crétins dépourvus de cerveau ». Il aurait peut être eu plus de chance dans cette fameuse école « outrageusement chère », mais elle était à l'autre bout du pays. Et moi je n'y étais pas. Le choix a été vite fait. Il m'a dit comme ça, comme si ça coulait de source, qu'il n'allait pas se barrer dans une école si celle ci se trouvait à plus de 5km de la mienne. Oui, un Uchiha, c'est collant et possessif, je l'ai vite appris. Il a toujours été comme ça. S'il veut quelque chose, il considère comme tout à fait normal et allant de soi de l'avoir. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de son « meilleur ami ». Et bien il ne l'a pas fait. Et je dois dire que ça m'arrange.

Au départ, Sasuke s'est un peu proclamé de lui même mon ami. J'essayais encore une fois de le foutre dehors de chez moi, en lui demandant pourquoi il était si souvent à mon appartement quand ça s'est produit. « On est ami » qu'il m'a dit. J'étais pas totalement sûr d'approuver à ce moment là. Mais j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir m'en passer de ce crétin brun imbu de lui même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se retrouve maintenant dans un collège public au milieu d'adolescents pré-pubères aux hormones échauffées, d'une bande de groupies qui ont décidé qu'il était « trop beau et trop classe et trop cool » et que la première qui sortirait avec lui verrait sa vie devenir magnifique, obtenant par là l'admiration éternelle des autres filles, verrait sa poitrine enfler miraculeusement et ses cheveux devenir plus beaux et soyeux. Et il a beau s'évertuer à les ignorer, à les insulter et à leur lancer les regards les plus noirs, elles ne perdent pas espoir. Son seul havre de paix, c'est le gymnase durant les heures d'entrainement du club d'arts martiaux. Au débuts les filles se faufilaient dans la salle et poussaient des soupirs langoureux dès que qu'il faisait le moindre geste. Puis Kakashi, l'entraineur, en a eu assez et leur a interdit de revenir.

Je sais qu'il hait ce collège plus que tout, mais j'insiste tous les jours pour qu'il me raconte sa journée. J'aime savoir ce qu'il fait. Il est pas du genre bavard, alors je dois lui tirer les vers du nez. Il fait le plus court possible, résumant en quelques mots sa journée. Enfin, son après midi. Il m'a déjà raconté sa matinée. Le collège est juste à coté du lycée, alors on se retrouve le midi pour manger ensemble, avec mes amis quelques fois, même si je sais qu'il préfère que l'on se retrouve juste tous les deux. Les autres me demandent assez régulièrement pourquoi je préfère manger avec un collégien de 13 ans plutôt qu'avec eux. C'est parce que c'est Sasuke, tout simplement. Une fois son (très) court récit terminé, je lui raconte mon propre après midi. Comment un prof m'a engueulé parce que je balançais des bouts de gomme sur Kiba. Comment lui s'est fait virer du cours pour m'avoir jeté sa trousse a la tête en guise de représailles. Comment je me suis endormi sur ma table, les dessins que j'ai gribouillé dans la marge de mes feuilles... tout un tas de choses extrêmement passionnantes.

Nous sommes arrivés. Ici, il n'y a que lui et moi, personne pour interférer. Mon appartement. C'est là que Sasuke vient se réfugier quand il est seul, ou quand il ne va pas bien. C'est le premier et seul endroit auquel il a pensé quand il a fuit sa grande maison vide et son frère C'est là qu'il se réfugie toujours. Avec moi. J'ai toujours essayé de prendre soin de lui depuis qu'on se connait. Ça ne fait que trois ans, mais ce qui nous lie est plus fort que tout. Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme ça et rien ne changera ça.

À peine rentré dans l'appartement, Sasuke ne peut retenir un soupir. Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu, et c'est déjà pire qu'un champ de bataille. Des boites de ramen trainent par terre, vides, des tas d'habits sales, et de choses dont je ne veux même pas connaître l'identité.

_Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_C'est toujours aussi propre chez toi à ce que je vois.

_Et tu aimes toujours autant me le faire remarquer. Désolé mais j'ai pas les moyens de payer 43 femmes de ménage et 12 majordomes pour entretenir ma maison. Bon, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Et toi aussi je présume.

_Hun.

_J'ai des tonnes de choses à finir pour demain.

_Tu aurais dû t'y prendre plus tôt, abruti.

_Ta gueule.

_Je t'emmerde.

_T'es méchant Sasuke.

_Pourquoi donc je te prie?

_Tu n'as aucune pitié pour moi qui vais nager dans mes devoirs jusqu'à pas d'heure.

_Rohhh ça va ça va.. Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

_C'est pas de refus.

_T'as pas honte de laisser un collégien faire tes devoirs?

_J'y peux rien si ledit collégien devrait être en ce moment même dans son école de surdoués pétés de thunes hein.

_C'est une école très respectable d'après Itachi.

_Je n'en doute pas. En attendant, si tu regardais mes exercices de math?

_Je suis exploité.

_Je t'autorise à profiter de mon agréable compagnie, tu me dois bien ça

Sasuke a très vite terminé ses devoirs ainsi que les miens par la même occasion. Puis il a ouvert ses livres pour réviser un devoir qu'il avait le lendemain, bien que connaissant surement déjà tout sur le bout des doigts. Je l'ai donc laissé travailler tranquillement dans la chambre et j'ai allumé la télé pour passer le temps. Je comptais le laisser terminer ses révisions sans l'embêter, même je suis sur qu'il n'a absolument pas besoin de revoir ses cours, seulement mon estomac s'est rappelé qu'il n'avait rien eu à digérer depuis ce midi et me l'a fait savoir en gargouillant comme un monstre. Aller remuer Sasuke s'imposait donc. Il cuisine mieux que moi. Et quand c'est moi qui prépare la bouffe il me gueule dessus parce que je sais faire que des ramen instantané et qu'il déteste ça. Comment peut-on détester la nourriture divine que sont les ramen, franchement? Je rentre dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Je me suis approché sans bruit et me suis appuyé sur ses épaules, mon torse collé à son dos, mes bras autour de son cou et ma joue contre la sienne. Et j'ai lancé mon cri d'agonie.

_Sas'keeeeeee! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiimmm!

_T'es lourd.

_Peut être. Mais j'ai faim. Atrocement faim. Tu dois me nourrir avant que je ne défaille.

_Tu connais le verbe défaillir toi?

_Parfaitement! Mais ce n'est pas la question. J'ai faaaaaaaiiimmmmm!

_Pfff. Ok j'y vais.

_Wééé!

_T'es vraiment chiant Naruto.

Je l'ai laissé se lever... Et je lui ai fais un GROS câlin pour le remercier. Il a rougit. Ça l'embarrasse ce genre de choses, c'est pour ça que j'adore le faire. C'est possessif, mais pas tellement démonstratif un Uchiha. Puis, contre toute attente, il a attrapé mon t-shirt dans sa main et a posé sa joue contre mon torse, me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, me surprenant par son geste. Oui, ça l'embarrasse, mais il lui arrive parfois d'être prit d'envies d'affection. C'est totalement imprévisible, ça monte n'importe quand, et on ne peut que le laisser faire, peut être parce que malgré sa maturité, il reste jeune, et il a manqué d'affection dans son enfance. Ça lui prend surtout lorsque quelqu'un se montre trop familier avec moi. Il se serre alors contre moi, lançant un regard meurtrier à sa victime, l'air de lui dire « il est MA propriété, on touche pas », un peu comme si j'étais son jouet préféré et qu'il voulait me garder pour lui tout seul. Il est resté comme ça quelques secondes à peine. Puis il m'a lâché, a affiché un de ses rictus méprisants et m'a lancé d'une voix amusée

_Quel gros gamin. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te faire à manger tout seul.

_Jt'emmerde Sasuke. Allez, nourris ton maître, esclave!

_Va te faire foutre, connard.

Il m'a mit son poing dans les côtes, s'est foutu de ma gueule, puis s'est quand même dirigé vers la cuisine. Il fait toujours ça. Il me fait chier, mais ne me laisserait pour rien au monde sauter un repas. Il s'occupe parfois plus de moi que moi je m'occupe de lui. C'est sa manière de me montrer qu'il tient à moi. Sasuke n'a jamais fait dans la demi mesure. S'il aime quelqu'un, il le fait à l'extrême. Les autres, ils n'existent pas, il les ignore comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Et les gens qu'il est obligé de côtoyer, comme mes quelques amis par exemple, et bien il les insulte et les méprise ouvertement. Je le rejoins dans la cuisine. Quelque chose mijote déjà dans une casserole et du riz est en train de cuire. Je le vois se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur de la marmite qui est sur le feu et, amusé, je met mon bras autour de ses épaules et pose mon menton sur le haut de son crâne. J'aime beaucoup faire ça. Sasuke est plus petit que moi et il est juste à la bonne taille. Il grogne en signe de protestation mais se laisse quand même faire. Ses cheveux noirs chatouillent mon nez. Il n'est pas vraiment grand pour ses 13 ans. Et je le suis pas vraiment non plus pour mes 18 en fait. Je redoute une poussée de croissance qui le ferait me dépasser. Si ça arrivait il se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Mais bon, je m'inquiète pas vraiment, il est plutôt chétif comme gamin. Sa peau est terriblement pâle, aussi blanche que ses yeux et ses cheveux sont noir. Tout le contraire de moi qui suis blond et bronzé, et hyperactif paraît-il. Nous sommes deux contraires qui se sont attirés. J'ai toujours trouvé Sasuke beau. Une beauté remplie de classe. Il possède une grâce féline, une attitude aristocratique. Ses mouvements sont toujours gracieux et mesurés. J'observe ses long doigts fin qui s'activent pour préparer le repas. Et j'imagine parfaitement son visage, son regard fixe et concentré, son expression neutre, ce masque d'indifférence qu'il ne quitte jamais. J'ai toujours trouvé ce sale gosse outrageusement beau. Et le pire, c'est qu'il est parfaitement conscient qu'il l'est.

C'est un coup de coude bien senti qui me signale que je dois quitter mon perchoir puisque le repas est prêt. Sasuke cuisine bien. Pourtant il ne fait jamais la cuisine chez lui. Mais de toute façon Sasuke est doué pour tout, excepté les relations humaines.

_C'est prêt.

_Ça sent vachement bon.

_Je sais.

_Vantard.

_Non, réaliste, c'est tout. Allez, mange. Et fermes la un peu. Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de parler?

_Non. Tu sais, je me demande vraiment comment t'as pu apprendre à cuisiner aussi bien alors que t'a des cuisiniers qui font ça pour toi.

_Tu mangeais mal, et que des ramen, il a bien fallut que j'apprenne pour toi.

_Tu me couve trop.

_Je préfère éviter qu'il t'arrive des choses fâcheuses c'est tout. C'est pour ça que je vérifie si tu payes tes factures, que je t'oblige à faire du ménage, que je te fais à manger avant d'avoir vérifié si ce que j'utilise n'est pas périmé, que je fais tes devoirs à ta place quand t'as pas le temps, que..

_Ok ça va, ça va, je serais dans la merde sans toi, je sais. C'est pas pour rien que tu passes avant tous les autres Sas'ke.

_C'est pas pour rien que tu es le seul que je supporte, emmerdeur de blond.

Car oui, il est le seul qui compte, et il le sait. Il est mon meilleur ami. Celui qui passera toujours avant tout le monde. Je me suis peut être occupé de lui, mais il a aussi toujours été là pour moi. Sasuke n'a jamais été un enfant. Ses parents morts et son frère souvent absent, il a du apprendre très tôt à se gérer tout seul. Et il a très vite décidé qu'il devait prendre soin de moi après plusieurs factures impayées provoquant une coupure d'eau et d'électricité et une intoxication allimentaire due à l'ingestion de produits périmés.

Après cet échange nous avons fini de manger, et j'ai fais la vaisselle pendant que Sasuke prenait sa douche. Il est revenu dans un de mes t-shirts noirs trop grand pour lui et avec un short bleu marine, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais méticuleusement séchés et peignés. Sasuke peste souvent contre eux. Ils rebiquent naturellement vers le haut sur l'arrière, et ça le met hors de lui de ne pas réussir ç les discipliner. Me moquant de lui, je suis parti me laver puis je l'ai rejoins sur le canapé devant la télé, en pantalon, torse nu et les cheveux ruisselant d'eau, me vautrant devant le film qu'il avait mit. C'est toujours lui qui choisit ce que l'on regarde. Et dès qu'il s'endort j'en profite pour zapper mes « séries pour dégénéré » comme il aime tant les appeler. Poussant un soupir, il est parti chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain et a entreprit de me sécher les cheveux lui même, jugeant que je ne m'y étais pas assez bien prit tout seul.

_Quand est ce que tu apprendras à te sécher les cheveux correctement?

_Un jour peut être, sait-on jamais! Tu m'a encore prit un t-shirt.

_Toi t'en a pas mis.

_Je suis très bien comme ça.

_Tu vas attraper froid.

_Tiens moi chaud alors.

_J'y compte bien.

Je plaisantais. Pas lui.

Il est revenu muni d'une couverture et d'un t-shirt. Il est venu s'installer sur le canapé, debout devant moi, et m'a fait me pencher en avant pour pouvoir s'occuper de mes cheveux. J'ai fermé les yeux, profitant simplement du doux frottement de la serviette faisant des allers-retours sur ma tête, guidée par les mouvements lents, doux et maîtrisés du petit brun. Le t-shirt que porte Sasuke est venu frôler mon nez. L'odeur du brun, mélangée à celle du gel douche.

_Tu sens bon Sasuke.

Il s'est arrêté l'espace d'un instant, puis à repris, ignorant ma remarque, et marquant son agacement d'un claquement de langue et marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « connard ». Je sais qu'il a rougit même si je ne le vois pas. Il rougit beaucoup depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je le lui ai déjà fait remarqué mais il m'a envoyé chier. Une fois mes cheveux assez secs à son goût, il les a abandonnés, sachant pertinemment que tenter de les discipliner avec un peigne serait inutile et une totale perte de temps. Sasuke n'aime pas perdre du temps. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Il a ensuite essuyé l'eau qui avait ruisselé dans mon dos et sur mon torse, ses doigts froids et pâles frôlant de temps à autre ma peau hâlée, puis m'a enfilé de force le t-shirt qu'il avait ramené. Et, nous enroulant dans la couverture, il a appuyé sa tête sur mon épaule avant de fixer son regard sur la télé. J'ai très vite entendu sa respiration ralentir. En moins d'une demi heure, il dormait contre moi. C'est comme ça tous les soirs. J'ai zappé sur un film d'action, le laissant commencer sa nuit. Il est en pleine croissance, il a besoin de repos.

Le film est terminé. Le générique défile à l'écran. Il est temps de réveiller Sasuke et de nous coucher. Je le secoue doucement. Il ouvre un oeil avec difficulté et grogne quelques mots.

_Huumm... heure?

_Tard, crétin. Tu devrais être couché depuis un moment. T'as besoin de plus de sommeil que moi. Et puis y a école demain.

_Ta gueule.

_Chuuut. Dors.

Finalement, ça reste toujours bel et bien moi qui m'occupe de lui. Je le protège du mieux que je peux depuis que l'on se connait. Il retombe dans un demi-sommeil, et en ressors quelques instants lorsque je le soulève dans mes bras. Son corps frêle semble fragile, même si on voit que ses muscles se sont légèrement développé depuis qu'il s'est inscrit au club d'arts martiaux. On s'y tromperait presque quand on le voit dormir. Qui croirait que ce gosse endormi est en fait une véritable peste? Je me laisse aller à sourire en le regardant, puis je le dépose sur le matelas avant de remonter la couverture sur lui. Je me glisse dans le lit et éteint la lumière. Il n'y a que ce matelas, alors on partage la place. Heureusement que Sasuke n'est pas bien gros. Je me tourne sur le côté et je le sens se rapprocher de moi pour profiter de ma chaleur. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit. Il ne me répond pas. Il dort déjà, mon « little boy ».

Une chose affreuse est en train de faire un bruit horrible. Je crois que c'est mon réveil. Ça ne peut être que lui. Le traitre, le salaud, le fils de chèvre! Me réveiller alors qu'il est si tôt! Je sens Sasuke remuer à coté de moi. Non, sur moi plutôt. Car oui, pendant la nuit, môssieur Uchiha vient essayer de m'étouffer histoire que je lui tienne chaud. C'est frileux ces petites bêtes. Une de mes jambes est donc bloquée entre les siennes et un de ses bras pend sur mon torse. Il est vraiment pas du matin. Soupirant, il sort péniblement de sous la couette pour aller éteindre le réveil d'un coup sec. Enfin, si le mot « éteindre » est synonyme d'envoyer contre un mur avec violence, cela va de soi. Je m'accorde une ou deux minutes supplémentaire sous la couette. Enfin, j'essaye. Car Sasuke n'est pas du même avis, et il me tire hors du lit sans aucune pitié, sans le moindre petit bout de remord. Il fait vraiment peur le matin avec sa tête de déterré. Une fois que je me retrouve les fesses sur le parquet, il s'empare de la couette et part avec dans la cuisine pour m'empêcher de me recoucher. Quand je le rejoins, du café chauffe déjà ainsi que du chocolat. Non, non, pas pour lui le chocolat, pour moi. Le café, c'est pas bon. C'est lui qui devrait boire un chocolat chaud à son âge. Mais la caféine lui permet d'émerger plus vite, que voulez-vous... J'avale mon chocolat chaud, manquant à moitié de m'étouffer, et je fonce vers la salle de bain. Il me faut un temps fou chaque matin pour faire quelque chose de mes cheveux, et en général, ils finissent par reprendre le contrôle dans la journée, s'animant d'une volonté propre dont le seul but et de rebiquer sur ma tête dans absolument tous les sens. J'essaye de bien m'habiller, mais j'ai toujours l'air débraillé, quoi que je fasse. Découragé, je laisse la place à Sasuke. Qui ressort 10 minutes plus tard impeccablement coiffé et vêtu. Il me file la gerbe avec sa classe naturelle d'Uchiha pété de thunes.

Dans la rue, les regards se tournent vers nous. A cause de lui naturellement, pas de moi. Sasuke attire les regards. Surtout ceux de la gente féminine, et ça va de demoiselles d'une dizaines d'années à des carrément plus âgées que moi. Il plaît aux filles, c'est indéniable, même s'il a encore des air de gamin. Mais les filles ne lui plaisent pas. Il a d'ailleurs fait fuir les rares à qui j'ai osé proposé de sortir avec moi. Je crois qu'il est jaloux. Ça arrange pas vraiment ma vie amoureuse, mais d'un coté, je le comprend. Il est habitué à tout avoir, à ne jamais être contredit. Et il ne veut pas qu'on lui prenne son meilleur ami.

Sur le chemin, Kiba nous rejoint, accompagné de Hinata qui ose à peine murmurer un inaudible « bonjour ». L'Inuzuka et l'Uchiha commencent à se lancer des vents dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent. C'est devenu une habitude. Mais ce n'est pas comme quand on s'insulte avec Sasuke. Il est plus méchant, et je le soupçonne parfois de penser la moindre insulte lancée à Kiba. Nous faisons un bout de route ensemble, puis arrivons finalement devant l'école. Sasuke nous laisse après avoir lancé un regard noir autour de lui. Il fait ça tout le temps. Pour éloigner ses prétendantes surement. Il me salue, me demandant si je le rejoins ce midi, et nous laisse pour partir en direction du collège, deux ou trois filles plus courageuses que les autres le suivant de loin.

_Il a toujours autant de succès à ce que je vois.

_Ouais. Sasuke a toujours attiré les filles. Les cruches hystériques en particulier.

_Tu le rejoins ce midi?

_Oui, on va manger ensemble et je l'accompagnerais au club d'arts martiaux. La saison des tournois approche, il doit s'entrainer.

_C'est pas chiant de rester avec ce gosse? Je sais bien que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais vous en vous lâchez pas, vous vivez même ensemble la plupart du temps.

_Tu sais, il est vraiment mature. Autant que quelqu'un de notre age.

_Et toi tu l'es autant que quelqu'un du sien. Je pense qu'au final ça fait une sorte d'équilibre.

_Ta gueule Kiba. Tu connais l'histoire de Sasuke. Il a pas eu de chance. Et moi non plus. Ça nous a rapproché.

_Je sais. Allez, on se dépêche avant d'être à la bourre.

La journée aurait pu se dérouler tranquillement. J'aurais glandé en cours jusqu'à la pause de midi, puis j'aurais rejoins Sasuke, on aurait mangé ensemble, discuté, on se serait insultés copieusement, et il serait parti s'entrainer. Seulement non. Car aujourd'hui, une nouvelle élève est arrivée dans ma classe. Haruno Sakura. Et devinez qui a été choisi pour s'occuper d'elle? Et oui. Moi. Je la trouve pluôt jolie, même si ses cheveux sont d'un rose bonbon assez... gerbant, oui, c'est ça. Elle est d'abord venue s'asseoir à coté de moi, Kiba ayant déserté sa place depuis qu'il est avec Hinata, la préférant à moi. Elle m'a sourit plusieurs fois. Et à la pause déjeuné, c'est face à ce sourire que je me suis retrouvé à envoyer un sms à Sasuke pour le prévenir que j'avais un empêchement de dernière minute et que je ne mangerais pas avec lui ce midi. Très vite, nous nous sommes retrouvés assis face à face à une table de la cantine devant nos plateaux et discutant de tout et de rien. Sakura est vraiment très gentille. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que j'accepte lorsqu'elle me demande si elle peut passer chez moi après les cours. Sasuke sera à l'entrainement, je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne rentre. Je le connais le Uchiha. Être à moins de deux mètres de moi c'est la mort assuré pour une fille. J'adore Sasuke, personne ne changera ça, il est comme mon frère et ça ne changera pas. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir sortir avec une fille un jour. Et Sakura me plait beaucoup. Et ça semble réciproque. Je devrais en parler ce soir à Sasuke pour éviter toute catastrophe future. Ma vie amoureuse est en jeu!

Les clé tournent dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre, et je m'efface pour laisser entrer Sakura dans mon petit appartement, m'excusant de l'entretient assez douteux des lieux. Je la fais passer dans le salon, lui proposant à boire. Elle me sourit encore. Et je le lui rend. On s'entend bien. Et je suis sûr que Sasuke pourrait lui aussi bien l'aimer. Peut être... Le temps passe sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me sens bien avec Sakura. Pas de la même manière qu'avec Sasuke. C'est différent. Avec Sasuke, je me sens heureux, je suis bien, car nous sommes pareils et on se comprend. Avec Sakura c'est autre chose, je ne sais pas bien quoi, mais c'est pas pareil.

Nous aurions pu passer un excellent moment. Oui, si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte sur Sasuke rentré plus tôt du club. Quand j'ai vu son regard mauvais tourné vers Sakura, j'ai eu peur de sa réaction. Et j'ai aussi eu l'impression, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, d'avoir en quelque sorte trahis Sasuke en ramenant Sakura à la maison. C'est complètement débile. Je ne trahis personne. J'ai le droit de vouloir avoir une copine après tout. Ça doit bien arriver un jour. C'est pas comme si j'étais la propriété exclusive de môssieur Uchiha...

Je pensais qu'en lui présentant Sakura comme une simple camarade de classe nouvellement arrivée et un peu perdue, ça passerait. Mais non. Car là, Sasuke laissa sortir une autre des facettes incontrôlables de sa personnalité. Sa possessivité. Puissante et dévastatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2! Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai pas eu la force de me relire. Je tiens a remercier tout le monde pour les nombreuses review que j'ai eu dans le chapitre 1, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait, j'avais peur que le « sasuke a 13 ans, sasuke 18 » refroidisse un peu.

Voilà donc la suite, ça pète un peu, puis beaucoup. Mais c'est pour mieux s'arranger plus tard, ne vous en faite pas.

Encore merci pour toutes les review et bonne lecture!

Ps : je tiens à préciser que j'ai beaucoup galérer pour ce chapitre, j'ai du changer mes plans, ralonger des choses, en enlever, en modifier... La merde totale. J'espère ne pas m'être trop éloigné du caractère des personnages.

Je le sentais mal. Très mal. Sasuke, une fille et moi dans la même pièce. Cherchez l'erreur... Je l'ai senti se tendre dès qu'il l'a aperçue. J'ai vu ses sourcils se froncer, plissant outrageusement sa peau blanche et parfaite. Il est entré dans la pièce d'un pas décidé, laissant choir son sac au milieu de l'entrée. Et il a dédié son plus beau regard de tueur à cette pauvre Sakura, m'a attrapé par le bras pour m'éloigner d'elle, et s'est agrippé à moi. Pas de manière tendre ou affective, non. Comme quelqu'un défendant de droit sa propriété. Car je suis la propriété exclusive de môssieur, que je le veuille ou non. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je suis à lui, et Sasuke n'a jamais aimé partager. Sauf que j'aimerais bien me partager un peu sur ce coup là, n'en déplaise à mon ami.

J'étais parfaitement conscient à ce moment là que le moindre faux pas de Sakura pouvait être fatal. Une mort assurée et accompagnée de mille souffrances. Elle regardait Sasuke d'un air étonné, se demandant surement qui était se gosse se tenant à mon t-shirt de chaque coté de ma taille et la regardant comme s'il allait la fusiller dans l'instant. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas. Peine perdue. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a eu l'idée la plus débile et la plus inappropriée qui pouvait lui traverser la tête. Elle a trottiné vers Sasuke, tout sourire.

Je lui ai présenté Sakura. « C'est une amie ». Elle l'a tout de suite trouvé adorable, allez savoir pourquoi, et elle a tenté de lui parler comme à un quelconque gamin. Sauf que ce n'était pas un quelconque gamin. C'était Sasuke. « Ta gueule conasse ». Sakura ne l'a pas frappé tout de suite, elle a eu besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre. Puis, elle l'a cogné. Il lui a lancé un regard noir, glacial. Et elle est tombée sous le charme... C'est sûr, un petit brun teigneux et malpoli, ça fait tellement envie. Sakura avait l'air ravie de connaître ce cher Sasuke. Mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment réciproque. Vraiment vraiment pas. La tension intérieure du brun était presque palpable, mais je semblais être le seul à le sentir prêt à exploser.

J'ai tant bien que mal convaincu Sakura de rentrer chez elle, lui promettant sans vraiment y croire que oui, elle pourrait revenir pour faire connaissance avec Sasuke. Allez savoir pourquoi qu'il la traite de conasse n'a pas eu l'air de la déranger outre mesure si on oublie le coup qu'elle lui a donné.. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est absolument sûre qu'elle pourrait s'entendre à merveille avec Sasuke qu'elle a quitté mon appartement en me souriant. Et me laissant avec un Sasuke assez... comment dire... plus énervé qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros en furie? Oui, je crois que la comparaison tiens la route. Pourtant, Sasuke paraissait calme et maitre de lui même. Enfin, pour le commun des mortels. Moi, je suis celui qui le connait par coeur. Je voyais ses sourcils qui d'habitude dessinent une courbe harmonieuse, légèrement plissés maintenant, ses poings serrés un plus fort que nécessaire, ce regard onix qui parait voilé... Tout était clair pour moi. J'allais en chier.

Essayant sans grand succès de faire comme si de rien n'était, je me suis dirigé vers le canapé. J'ai entendu les pas de Sasuke résonner derrière moi. Il m'a suivit, et après que je me sois assis, et venu se placer au dessus de moi, un genou de chaque coté de mon corps, me surplombant et plantant son regard noir dans le mien.

_Connard.

_Pardon?

_T'es un connard Naruto.

_Et je peux savoir pourquoi exactement? Parce que je propose à une amie de passer chez MOI dans MON appartement?

_Tu sais très bien que tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste une amie.

_Et alors, même si c'était le cas où est le mal? J'en ai marre Sas'ke, vraiment. Ça fini toujours comme ça. Je vais pas rester éternellement célibataire juste pour faire plaisir à ta putain de possessivité.

_J'y peux rien si tu ramène que des connes.

_Et je peux savoir quels sont tes critères pour qu'une fille puisse convenir? Même si j'en ramenais une absolument parfaite, tu ferais la gueule.

_Je t'emmerde. Et j'emmerde aussi tes poufiasses.

_Et ben tu m'aiderais si tu gardais ton emmerdement pour toi pour une fois. Sakura me plait bien.

_Pas à moi.

_Je ne te comprend pas Sasuke.

_Si seulement tu attendais juste encore un peu...

_Attendre QUOI putain! Ta majorité? Et puis t'as vu comment tu l'a traitée? Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant hein?

_On s 'en fiche de ce que pense cette grognasse décolorée.

_Non, ON s'en fiche pas! JE m'en fiche pas Sas'ke! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu comptes beaucoup, d'accord, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir un jour m'intéresser à une fille sans avoir à craindre que tu ne l'étouffe avec un oreiller si je la ramène ici!

_Laisse tomber. Tu comprend rien.

_Explique moi alors...

Sasuke à l'air triste, même si cette tristesse est cachée dans ce regard hautain qu'il me lance, me signifiant qu'il a raison et que j'ai tord, et que ça coule de source voyons, il m'est supérieur. Ah et puis qu'il m'emmerde aussi, ne l'oublions pas. Et cette chose, il me l'a déjà dite. « Attend encore ». Attendre quoi, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Et je n'ai jamais compris de quoi il parlait. Ses yeux sont toujours plongés dans les miens, et je peux y lire un malaise dont je ne comprend pas vraiment la provenance. Et lui demander ne servirait qu'a le braquer un peu plus. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce plan là. Je ne suis pas un séducteur, mais je me rappelle des premières filles qui m'ont tourné autour. Je lui ai demandé assez souvent pourquoi il les faisait fuir. « Pourquoi tu continue à me présenter les thons qui te servent de copine si tu sais que je vais les faire fuir? » Logique imparable. Oui, je sais qu'il fera tout pour les éloigner. Mais malgré tout, j'espère toujours que ça passera avec la prochaine. Et ça ne passe jamais.

Il ne bouge pas et continue a me fixer. Ce regard trop mature pour son age et empli de choses que je ne comprend pas me trouble plus que je ne le voudrais. Je n'aime pas voir Sasuke comme ça, ça me fait peur. Il est plein d'assurance d'habitude, sur de lui, et là, il est abattu. Rompant le contact visuel, je l'attire à moi, dans mes bras.

Il ne proteste pas. Mais ne réagit pas non plus. Il se laisse simplement aller contre mon torse. Le silence s'installe. Il ne bouge pas. Moi non plus. J'attends. Ce n'est pas le moment de le brusquer. L'Uchiha est sensible, peu de gens le savent. Comme prévu, il s'est décidé de lui même. Il a décollé son front de mon torse. Et rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille, il m'a dit la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. « Je t'aime ». Puis un gros blanc. Un très gros. Puis je réagis enfin, et lui dis que moi aussi, c'est normal « tu es comme mon frère ». Il s'est levé. « Je vais faire un tour dehors ». Un claquement de porte. Puis le silence.

Il était tard quand Sasuke est rentré. J'étais sur le point d'enfiler mon manteau et de partir le chercher. Je m'inquiétais. Il a l'air frigorifié. On approche de l'hiver. Sasuke a toujours très froid en hiver. Je suis allé lui chercher une couverture. Il l'a prise, m'a remercié d'une petite voix, et est parti en direction de la chambre. « Tu ne mange pas? » Non, il ne mange pas, il n'a pas faim. Juste un peu froid. Froid et cette autre chose que je ne comprend pas. J'y ai réfléchi en mangeant mes ramens, mais plus je me prend la tête moins je trouve de réponse. Je l'ai finalement rejoins dans la chambre. Il était roulé en boule dans un de mes pull, la couette remontée presque jusque sur la tête, tremblotant dans le noir. Je me suis glissé dans le lit. Je crois qu'il a attrapé froid, ce crétin.

_Sas'ke, ça va?

_Parfaitement bien.

_Tu tremble.

_Pas du tout.

_J'vous jure, aller trainer dehors à cette heure-ci avec le froid qu'il fait. T'es vraiment débile. Qu'est ce qu'il ta prit? Demain tu restes ici, je rentrerais le plus tôt possible.

_Je vais très bien.

_Je te connais Sas'ke, là tu tremblotte un peu, tu va m'emmerder toute la nuit a tousser, demain matin tu auras de la fièvre, le nez qui coule et mal à la gorge. Alors tu te tais et tu me laisse faire.

Comment je sais que tout ça va arriver? Il m'a juste déjà fait le coup. C'était il y a deux ans. Itachi était absent pour une semaine, et je m'occupais de Sasuke, qui serait chez moi même si Itachi était là de toute façon. A cette époque il était encore plus collant qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne me lâchait pas plus de deux secondes d'affilé, et il me suivait comme mon ombre. Il avait attrapé un gros rhume en cours de sport, et était resté coincé au lit plusieurs jours. Au début il avait seulement une légère toux. Et une fois le matin arrivé, il avait plus de 39 de fièvre, il toussait à s'en arracher les poumons, avait la gorge en feu et s'appliquait a édifier une véritable montagne de mouchoirs usagés. Cette nuis là, il a dormi agrippé à moi. Je me sentais tellement fier et heureux de le protéger. Je le tenais dans mes bras, veillant sur lit. C'est pas comme s'il allait m'en être reconnaissant une fois guéri, bien sûr, mais au moins j'ai pu l'aider.

Sasuke est blotti contre moi. Il tremble moins. Il me dit toujours que je suis mieux qu'une bouillotte. Ses deux mains serrent mon t-shirt. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, l'une d'elle passe sous le-dit t-shirt. « Naruto ». Le murmure de Sasuke résonne à mes oreilles, si bas que j'en viens à me demander s'il a vraiment prononcé mon nom. Je ne vois pas son visage dans l'obscurité de la chambre, mais je devine ses joues rougies par la fièvre qui commence à monter, sa bouche entrouverte, son expression concentrée... Sa main caresse doucement ma peau, presque timidement. Sasuke, timide? La bonne blague. Et pourtant... Je le sens se redresser sur ses genoux, et son autre main part se perdre dans mes cheveux. « Naruto... » Encore mon nom. Toujours aussi bas. Prononcé dans un souffle. Je me sens bizarre. Comme si moi aussi j'avais de la fièvre. Et comme si j'étais plus proche de Sasuke que je ne l'ai jamais été, comme si on arrivait à quelque chose de logique, de normal, un aboutissement. Et quelque chose de mal à la fois, un malaise, un « C'est mal » caché sous la surface. « Tu dois rester avec moi ». Bien sur que je reste. On se connait depuis peu de temps finalement, mais nous sommes tellement proches, tellement semblables. On s'engueule souvent, mais on se comprend. Je sais tout de ce gamin buté et fier. J'ai besoin de la présence de Sasuke.

Ses mains sur mes côtes continuent à se promener, tout doucement, un peu comme s'il n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il faisait. Comme s'il avait peur que je l'arrête. C'est peut être ce que je devrais faire non? C'est normal ce qu'il se passe là? Une petite voix me dit que non, aimer sentir la main de Sasuke sur ma peau, c'est pas vraiment normal. Mais cette voix, je n'arrive pas a me concentrer dessus. Les caresses continuent. C'est chaud. Et tendre. Dans un élan de... de je sais pas vraiment quoi, j'attire Sasuke vers moi et le serre dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de mon little boy.

J'ai très peu dormi. J'ai veillé sur Sasuke. Il a eu de la fièvre. Et il en a encore. Je décide de sécher les cours. Il a besoin de moi après tout. Et Itachi m'en voudra s'il apprend que j'ai laissé son petit frère seul alors qu'il était malade comme un chien. Je fais donc taire toute protestation de la part de Sasuke et lui ordonne de dormir un peu pendant que je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Une fois mon chocolat et un croissant engloutis, je passe la tête par la porte. Et je souris. Sasuke est endormi, blotti dans mon pull noir, tourné sur le coté, un bras replié sous sa tête, quelques mèches ébène lui couvrant le visage. Il est beau. Même endormi il arrive à garder sa classe naturelle. Moi à sa place j'aurais déjà un filet de bave coulant au coin de la bouche. Je referme ans bruit et vais regarder la télé, prenant bien soin de ne pas mettre le volume trop fort. Puis je sors mon portable pour prévenir Kiba de mon absence. « Saske malade. Je sèche ». Quelques minutes plus tard je reçois une réponse de mon ami qui me dit qu'il passera m'apporter ses notes ce soir. Je repose mon téléphone, puis le reprend après un instant de réflexion. J'envoie un sms à Itachi pour le prévenir que son frère a un rhume. « Saske a un rhume. Jmoccupe de lui! »

J'ai été relativement tranquille ce matin. Je suis allé vérifier plusieurs fois que Sasuke dormait bien. Il ne s'est levé qu'aux alentours de midi, lorsqu'il a senti l'odeur du repas. « Pas des ramens j'espère ». Non Sasuke, pas des ramen. J'ai fais des efforts. Je lui ai préparé une soupe. Bon je suis pas très sûr de la date de péremption de ces machins, mais ça se conserve longtemps de la soupe en boite. Enfin, on va espérer.

Sasuke se traine jusqu'à moi. Même malade, il est beau. Mon pull trop grand lui va étrangement bien, même s'il flotte autour de lui et recouvre à moitié son short de pyjama blanc. Il a le nez rouge. Mais c'est tout. Un Uchiha ne pèle pas.

Ses yeux onix croisent mon regard. Il s'approche, tout doucement, et son souffle fini par chatouiller mon cou. Un de ses doigts pâles glisse sur ma joue. « Merci pour le repas, Naruto ». Sa voix vibre doucement. Pas encore une voix d'homme, pas aussi grave qu'elle le sera plus tard, mais déjà pleine d'une étrange sensualité.

Il s'est assis à coté de moi et a commencé à manger, pendant que de mon côté, la scène d'hier soir me revenait en mémoire. Pas vraiment une scène, mais un enchainement de sensations étranges. C'est la première fois que Sasuke fait ce genre de choses. J'aurais peut être dû l'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. J'ai aimé sentir Sasuke aussi proche de moi. Mais je crois que c'est mal. Sasuke m'a touché. Il a simplement mis ses mains sur ma peau, certes, mais, ce n'est finalement qu'un gamin de 13 ans. Et c'est mon meilleur ami. Un garçon en plus... J'ai peur d'avoir un peu trop apprécié ce simple contact. Et je ne comprend pas son geste.

Nous sommes devant la télé. Je me sens bien. Sasuke somnole contre moi devant un téléfilm quelconque. Je le trouve très « affectueux » depuis hier. Depuis qu'il a vu Sakura. Je me demande où il est allé hier soir. Il est parti à cause d'elle. Il était énervé. Il a toujours été très jaloux. Je le sens remuer à coté de moi. Il tousse un peu, se repositionne puis se rendort. Je dégage son visage des quelques mèches qui le couvrent puis passe ma main sur son front. Sa peau et douce. Et ses cheveux aussi. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Je veux le protéger. On a beaucoup souffert tous les deux. Souffert de l'absence de parents, de famille. J'ai souffert du regard parfois cruel des autres, lui des attentes de son entourage, des exigences trop élevées pour un enfant. Nous sommes biens tous les deux. Je veux continuer à veiller sur lui.

Je me suis endormi aussi. Et ce sont des coups répétés à la porte qui m'ont réveillé. Je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. C'est finalement Sasuke qui s'est levé pour aller ouvrir. Je l'ai entendu se diriger vers l'entrée. Ouvrir. Puis claquer la porte et revenir. Et les coups ont reprit.

_Sas'ke, pourquoi t'a refermé la porte? C'est qui?

_Personne.

_Sas'ke...

_Ok, c'est ta poufiasse.

Ma poufiasse... Le petit nom de Sakura. Je me suis précipité pour lui ouvrir. « Excuse Sasuke » C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. Elle m'a expliqué que Kiba devait passer, mais qu'elle avait proposé de venir à sa place puisqu'il devait retrouver Hinata. Et elle était donc là. Je l'ai faite entrée, la remerciant de m'avoir apporté les cours de la journée. Nous avons parlé pendant que Sasuke boudait dans son coin. Sakura est très souriante comme fille. Elle a même essayé de parler avec Sasuke malgré son accueil assez peu chaleureux. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'elle se destine à des études de médecine.

Tout se passait relativement bien. Bon Sasuke n'a pas prononcé un mot et me surveillait d'un oeil mauvais en boudant dans son coin, le tout sans adresser la parole à Sakura. Cette dernière m'a demandé un chocolat chaud. Et là, il s'est passé une chose extrêmement étrange pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine. Afféré à ma tâche, je ne me suis pas tout de suite aperçu du bruit de la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon. Là je me suis dis « problème ». Car si Sasuke parle avec Sakura, c'est qu'il est en train de l'insulter. Je me suis approché silencieusement et ai surpris un échange des plus étranges.

_...ne le touche pas.

_Je sais que tu me vois comme une rivale. Tu l'aimes hein?

_Plus que n'importe qui ne le pourrait.

_Je m'en doutais bien. C'est un sujet sensible pour toi apparemment.

_Il est à moi. Alors reste éloignée.

_Tu es pourtant bien jeune pour le posséder.

_Je n'aurais pas toujours 13 ans.

_Je suis désolée mais je l'aurais pris avant que tu ne grandisse.

_Je serais patient. Je lui ai dis d'attendre. Le problème c'est il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend rien.

_Je suis désolée Sasuke. Tu sais, je crois qu'on aurait pu être amis.

_Peut être. T'as l'air moins conne que la moyenne finalement.

_Mais tu ne me pardonneras pas.

_En effet.

Je n'ai pas vraiment comprit cet échange. Sakura a l'air de lui avoir « volé » une chose à laquelle Sasuke tiens. Une chose qu'il... oui j'ai bien entendu, qu'il aime. Il en veut à Sakura... Je ne comprend pas. Et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher, car je suis interrompu par le chocolat qui tente de déborder de sa casserole. Je le verse dans une tasse puis je rejoins tout le monde dans le salon. Sasuke fait une drôle de tête. Il a l'air de souffrir... Je m'approche de lui pour prendre sa température. Et il en profite pour m'attirer à lui et se faire une place contre moi sous les yeux de Sakura. « J'attendrais. » C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit avant de me laisser planté là et de partir vers la chambre. Je comprend de moins en moins ses actions depuis hier soir. Sasuke ne va pas bien, et pas seulement à cause du rhume. Mais je serais là pour lui.

Sakura est restée un moment avec moi, pour « me tenir compagnie pendant que Sasuke se repose ». J'apprécie de passer du temps avec elle. Elle est gentille et douce, et peut parfois devenir une vraie furie d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je pense que j'éviterais de la faire se mettre en colère, par simple mesure de précaution. J'entends Sasuke tousser dans la chambre. Je m'inquiète. Je ne cesse de lancer des regards vers la porte de la chambre. Sakura, voyant mon anxiété, m'annonce finalement qu'elle me laisse m'occuper de mon « pauvre petit Sasuke ». Elle m'a agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle a déposé un léger baisé sur ma joue. « On se voit demain ».Oui, j'espère bien. Je crois que je lui plais... J'espère. Même si par contre ça ne plait pas à mon brun préféré.

Je retrouve ce même brun allongé sur le lit, tourné sur le coté. Je ne vois pas son visage. Je m'en fais pour lui. Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis hier soir

_Sas'ke, tu dors?

_Oui.

_Très drôle.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Est-ce que ça va? Je m'inquiète pour toi. Hier soir tu es parti je ne sais où, t'as l'air de faire la gueule, tu es beaucoup plus affectif que d'habitude, puis tu deviens presque agressif. Et cette conversation que tu as eu avec Sakura... Elle t'a fait quelque chose? J'ai pas bien compris de quoi vous parliez.

_Je vais bien. Et j'y peux rien si tu ne vois pas ce qui se trouve sous tes yeux.

_T'es conscient que t'es absolument pas crédible quand tu dis que tu vas bien?

_Viens. J'ai froid. Et laisse moi dormir.

Je me suis approché, et Sasuke a attrapé mon bras pour m'entrainer sur le matelas. Je me suis allongé à ses cotés, et, passant ma main sur son front pour vérifier sa fièvre, je l'ai laissé enfouir sa tête contre mon torse pendant que je tentais de l'apaiser en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je sens sa respiration ralentir. Il dort, serré contre moi. J'ai peur de le réveiller si je me lève. Je fini donc malgré moi par faire une sieste.

Réveil étrange.

Une main sur ma joue. Elle est douce, presque tendre dans sa façon de me toucher. « Tu es à moi ». Un murmure, tout doucement, tendit que la main descend de ma joue à mon cou. La main de Sasuke... Sasuke à cheval au dessus de moi.

Je devrais peut être trouver la situation bizarre. Mais je n'y parviens pas sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Peut être parce que je suis habitué aux lubies de Sasuke. Le contact de sa peau est agréable, frais. Il a toujours les mains froides. Je sens son visage se rapprocher du mien. Son souffle vient chatouiller ma joue et je le sens descendre jusque dans mon cou pour rejoindre sa main. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau. « Qu'est ce que tu fais? » Comme s'il allait me répondre... Sasuke ne donne pas de réponses, il fait simplement ce qu'il veut. Au début c'était simplement ses lèvres. Puis sa langue. Je n'ai pas pu avoir la moindre réaction. « Sasuke arrête ». C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Bien sur, il ne m'a pas écouté. Quelle idée. Sa bouche agresse la peau de cou, l'aspirant avec avidité. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Sasuke fait-il ça? _Pourquoi je ne l'arrête pas?_ J'ai mal là ou Sasuke dévore ma peau. Après un instant aux allures d'éternité pour moi, il décolle enfin sa bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. _Pourquoi ça me trouble autant? _Il se passe quoi là? Pourquoi? J'attrape le poignet de Sasuke alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il sent ma question silencieuse. Ce « pourquoi » que je ne dis pas. Et tout ce qu'il fait c'est embrasser la main qui enserre son bras. « Tu n'es pas à elle, tu es à moi. Tu le seras toujours».

Il est 5h du matin. Et je ne dors pas. Pas depuis ce réveil mouvementé. Je suis assis sur le canapé du salon. Et je réfléchi. Je réfléchi sur l'attitude de Sasuke. Je suis passé dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Et je l'ai vue... Cette chose... Un énorme suçon. Pour me montrer que je suis à lui. Seulement à lui.

Sasuke a toujours fait preuve d'une possessivité exacerbée. Toujours. Mais jamais à ce point là. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai tenté d'approcher une fille. « T'en pense quoi? ». « Elle est moche cette salope ». Clair et net. Pas de doute à avoir. Il n'en a jamais aimé aucune. Sasuke change. J'ai l'impression de découvrir quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant chez lui. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à percevoir, à identifier précisément. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas quitté d'une semelle. Je crois qu'il a peur que les choses changent. Peur qu'une fille prenne sa place. Sa place... C'est quoi exactement sa place? « un meilleur ami et un frère ». C'est ce que je me suis toujours dis. Mais est ce que ça ne va pas au delà? L'affection que nous partageons ne va t-elle pas un peu trop loin? Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Je ne comprend pas son acte. Et il m'étouffe. J'ai l'impression d'être sa chose. Que mon rôle dans la vie est de faire ce dont Sasuke a envie. Mais il a envie de quoi exactement? C'est quoi cette chose qu'il vient de me faire? Ça représente quoi? Est-ce simplement la menace que Sakura représente pour lui qui le pousse à agir ainsi? Je le trouve étrange depuis quelques temps. Il semble pensif. Il réfléchi beaucoup, et rougit souvent. Je ne le comprend pas, mon little boy.

Après m'avoir fait cette... « chose », Sasuke s'est simplement retourné pour dormir. Il n'a prononcé que quelques mots. « T'es un connard ». Merci Sasuke pour cette information capitale sur moi même, je me sens mieux maintenant.

J'ai préféré ne pas me poser plus de questions. Cette scène des plus bizarre tournant dans ma tête sans arrêt. C'est donc avec beaucoup, beaucoup de mal que j'ai émergé ce matin après que Sasuke soit venu me secouer d'un pas trainant. Et il a emporté ma couverture pour prévoir toute tentative de ma part de rester vautré sur ce canapé. L'Uchiha est fourbe, ne l'oublions pas. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot. Un silence de mort règne entre nous. Et c'est devenu un vrai cimetière lorsque j'ai tenté une réflexion à propos de l'énorme marque de suçon trônant en plein milieu de mon cou. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. « Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça? ». Regard étrange made in Uchiha. Un léger rougissement que je fini par être persuadé d'avoir imaginé tellement il a été furtif. Et pour seule réponse un énième « Tu es à moi. ». La journée promet d'être longue. Peut être que si je ligote Sasuke à une chaise je pourrais récupérer la couette...

Une fois prêt à partir, j'ai retrouvé Sasuke devant la porte d'entrée. Hautain et supérieur, complètement guéri et prêt à partir en cours, il m'a lancé la première pique de la journée.

_Tu met pas d'écharpe d'habitude. Tu en a honte? Quel abruti.

_Ta gueule Sasuke. J'ai pas envie que les autres voient ce... ce truc!

_T'as pas envie que Sakura voit ça. Nuance.

_Je t'emmerde. Et puis va te faire foutre.

_Tu es cruel Naruto. Et tu ne vois rien.

Écartant l'écharpe, les doigts froids de Sasuke sont venus glisser le long de la marque et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il y a déposé un léger baiser.

_Je crois que je n'ai plus le temps de prendre patience.

_Mais de quoi tu parles?

_Allons y, on va être en retard.

Je crois que Sasuke prend de plus en plus de plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique. Je ne vois que ça. Pourquoi ferait-il tout ça sinon? Seulement à cause de Sakura? Quoi qu'il en soit, le silence a persisté entre nous. Oui. Jusqu'à ce que, une fois devant les grilles, il voit Sakura en compagnie de Kiba et d'Hinata. « Tiens, voilà ta poufiasse ». Merci Sasuke, je l'avais pas vue... Que ferais-je sans toi? Elle a accouru vers nous et a salué Sasuke. « Jme casse. A ce soir ». Accueil fort peu chaleureux ma foi. Et un message clair : Ne me cherche pas ce midi et va te faire voir, enculé. Il ne s'est pas retourné vers moi une seule fois alors que d'habitude, j'ai du mal à me débarrasser de lui tant qu'il n'est pas sur à 100% de manger avec moi le midi et qu'il n'a pas passé au minimum une demi heure à faire chier Kiba et à lui montrer clairement qu'il le prend pour un con.

_Et ben, il fait la gueule le gosse ce matin? C'est pas habituel de le voir se barrer comme ça. Tu lui a volé son kinder surprise?

_Tu sais je doute que même dans son enfance Sasuke se soit amusé avec des kinders surprise. Et puis laisse le Kiba, il est un peu... perturbé en ce moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a. Et il refuse de m'en parler.

_Laisse le vivre, ça passera. Eh, mais, Naruto, t'as une écharpe? Tu te sens bien? T'es malade?

_Oui Kiba je me sens bien. Et je met une écharpe si j'ai envie.

_C'est bien la première fois que je te vois en porter une. Même quand il fait un froid glacial tu te vante d'être le seul à ne pas te les peler.

_Ça va c'est juste une écharpe.

Mal à l'aise, je l'ai resserrée autour de mon cou en leur proposant de nous diriger vers la salle de classe. Il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas l'enlever en cours.

Sakura a repris sa place à mes cotés. Et elle y est resté. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, soit en chuchotant, soit par l'intermédiaire d'une feuille de papier placée entre nous. J'ai passé un très bon moment, même si j'ai quelque peu omis de prendre des notes. Sakura me sourit. Elle sourit autant que Sasuke fait la gueule. Sasuke ne sourit pas. Il fait des rictus. Un relèvement en coin de la bouche. Très discret, et très classe. Je l'ai vu sourire vraiment une fois ou deux. Seulement quand nous étions seuls. Il ne sourit jamais pour les autres.

La pause de midi. Kiba et Hinata sont parti manger ensemble je ne sais où. Sakura s'est proposée pour me tenir compagnie pendant que je mange mon sandwitch. Nous nous sommes installé sur un banc dans la cour désertée par ce froid. Seuls quelques courageux mangent en extérieur. Sakura prend place à côté de moi et commence la conversation avec fracas.

-C'est pour cacher ça que tu ne l'enlève pas?

_Hein?

_Ton écharpe, c'est pour cacher ça. Tu l'a eu comment exactement?

_Sasuke...

_C'est Sasuke qui t'a fais ça? Et ben, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. C'est mignon!

_Comment ça mignon? C'est mignon de me faire un suçon de la taille d'une patate pour me prouver que je lui appartiens à lui et uniquement à lui? Je sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Bon, il a jamais aimé me voir avec une fille, c'est sûr, mais il est jamais allé jusque là.

_T'as pas compris?

_Compris quoi?

_Je sais pas bien si c'est à moi de te dire ça. Mais je pense qu'il ne te le dira jamais clairement. Il est peut être surdoué, mais pas dans les relations humaines on dirait.

_A qui le dis-tu...

_Je doute qu'il apprécie que je te le dise. Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à se lancer.

_Dis moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir, je le comprend de moins en moins.

_Il est amoureux.

_Hein? Sasuke? Mais de qui?

_De toi bien sûr! Il a peur que je lui vole la personne qu'il aime.

_Tu délires. Sasuke, c'est mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami, et puis c'est un garçon! Sans compter le fait qu'il n'a que 13 ans.

_Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça. On peut très bien aimer à 13 ans tu sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop de faire ce qu'il redoute le plus.

Et Sakura m'a embrassé. C'était doux et chaud. Un baiser de fille. Complètement différent de la sensation de la bouche de Sasuke dans mon cou, de cette violente envie de possession sur ma personne. Par contre leurs mains aux longs doigts fins se ressemblent, elles. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas pareil non plus. Je crois que j'ai un problème. Sakura a sa bouche posée sur la mienne, et je me retrouve à la comparer à Sasuke. Sas'ke... Il risque de ne pas apprécier la nouvelle.

Nos bouches se séparent. Sakura a les joues rouges. _Sasuke aussi rougit souvent en ce moment._ _Ses lèvres ressemblent à celles de Sakura, il a un visage féminin. Des traits vraiment fins. _

Double choc. J'ai une copine. Et elle a un rival. Je n'arrive pas à avaler ça. Sasuke me voudrait moi? Nous sommes amis, juste amis. C'est ridicule. Parfaitement ridicule. J'en rirais presque si la situation n'était pas aussi ahurissante, aussi improbable. Je vais devoir parler sérieusement avec Sasuke. Lui demander de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute. Lui demander de me confirmer que la théorie de Sakura est complètement loufoque, même si avec ça, la conversation que j'ai surprise entre eux prendrait tout son sens. Le pire, c'est qu'avant de lui parler je vais devoir lui dire « je sors avec Sakura ». Sakura est ma copine. Et Sasuke, lui et moi on est quoi? On sera quoi quand il apprendra ça? Sasuke... Je viens juste d'embrasser ma nouvelle copine pour la première fois et je ne pense qu'a lui. Je gagne une copine, mais je vais probablement perdre mon meilleur ami. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je me sens fautif alors que c'est Sasuke qui en fait trop, qui prend ça comme un drame! Et qui m'ai... Non, c'est complètement fou. Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé dire ce qu'il ressent, mais de là à me cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme... Je me heurte à son obstination, avec sa certitude de me posséder et de ne pas devoir partager. Je me heurte à ce gamin prétentieux beaucoup trop adulte pour son age et pourtant si capricieux, à ce gosse hautain qui considère que tout ce qui l'entoure n'est pas digne de sa personne.

Kiba et Hinata nous ont félicité quand on les à rejoint la main dans la main. « T'as pas traîné dis donc ». J'en connais un qui aurait apprécié que je traine un peu plus. Il n'était pas là à la sortie des cours. Je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions et j'en ai profité pour proposer à Sakura d'aller prendre un café, tout en essayant de m'auto-convaincre que je n'étais pas en tords, que oui, j'ai le droit de laisser Sasuke rentrer seul pendant que je bois un verre avec ma copine et que c'est tout simplement à lui d'arrêter d'avoir ce comportement envers moi. Que ce n'est pas moi qui fait quelque chose de mal, que je suis grand et vacciné et que je fais ce dont j'ai envie, que ça lui plaise ou non. Mais quoi que je fasse, impossible de me le sortir de la tête. Je fini par dire à Sakura que je rentre et que je la vois demain, l'embrassant de nouveau en guise d'au revoir.

Une fois à l'appartement, rien, pas de Sasuke. Aucune trace. Il n'est pas rentré. Même s'il avait entrainement, il serait déjà là. Je l'appelle sur son téléphone qui sonne dans le vide avant de me diriger vers son répondeur. Je réfléchi, mais je ne trouve rien. Itachi n'est pas là, Sasuke n'est donc pas rentré. Il déteste cette grande maison vide qui lui rappelle ses parents. J'essaye à nouveau de le rappeler. Rien.

Je me sens en faute envers ce gamin qui n'était encore qu'un inconnu il y a quelques années. Je me suis souvent demandé si j'étais destiné à le rencontrer. Je me souviens, au début, il me faisait carrément chier, il posait un regard supérieur sur tout, jugeait, critiquait... J'ai souvent eu envie de le foutre dehors à coup de pied au cul. Mais je ne m'y suis jamais résolu. Sasuke est une partie de ma vie. Et d'après Sakura, il est amoureux de moi. Comment un garçon de 13 ans pourrait-il être amoureux de moi? Ça n'a pas de sens. Absolument pas le moindre sens. C'est impossible. Je crois... Et si c'est effectivement vrai, je dois faire quoi? Réagir comment? Je ne devrais même pas me poser la question. Sasuke est trop jeune. Trop jeune... Pourquoi c'est simplement son âge qui me gêne, il devrait y avoir autre chose non? Je devrais simplement rejeter tout ça en bloc... Je me fais peur. Le « Nous » que nous somme me fait peur.

Je m'inquiète. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je sors de la maison. Je dois trouver Sasuke. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je pars à pieds dans la ville, heureusement pas très grande. J'exclue définitivement la maison de Sasuke. Il ne va pas bien, et c'est le dernier endroit où il irait se réfugier. Après être retourné à l'école pour le chercher au club , dans les salles de cours et sur les toits, je passe dans un ou deux magasins. Regarder dans un bar à cette heure là ne rime à rien, Sasuke est mineur. C'est finalement après avoir parcouru la moitié de la ville, c'est finalement assis sur un banc dans le parc, sa tête reposant élégamment entre les mains, que je le retrouve.

J'aurais dû venir ici en premier. Il est souvent venu se changer ici quand ça n'allait pas chez lui. Il me l'a raconté. C'était avant que mon appartement ne devienne son refuge.

Je m'approche doucement de lui. Je lève une main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais il lève brusquement la tête vers moi, un regard dur rivé sur moi. Il a les yeux rouges. Sasuke a pleuré, mais il ne l'admettra jamais. C'est la fin du monde. Même devant moi il s'est toujours retenu de montrer ses larmes. Il a toujours paru ne jamais pouvoir pleurer. Mon coeur se serre avec douleur. Je laisse ma main retomber mollement et vais m'asseoir à coté de lui.

_Tu n'es pas rentré.

_Non.

_Pourquoi?

_J'avais pas envie.

_A cause de Sakura?

_Je vous ai vu.

_Alors tu es au courant...

_Tu sors avec elle.

_Oui. J'avais peur de ta réaction. Il faut que tu m'explique Sasuke. Que tu me parles. Je ne comprend pourquoi ça t'affecte autant. Ça ne va rien changer entre nous. Tu restera toujours mon meilleur ami. Je pensais que tu le savais.

_Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami Naruto.

_Tu veux dire que...

_ Ça y est , tu comprend?

_Sakura a... dit que tu étais amoureux de moi…Sasuke. Mais c'est complètement fou hein? Ça ne peux pas être possible! Hein?

_Et si c'était le cas ça serait si horrible que ça?

_Sas'ke, tu n'as que 13 ans... Sans compter qu'on est tous les deux des hommes, que tu es mon meilleur ami...

_Tu es à moi. Tu l'a toujours été avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle prend ma place.

En disant ces mots, il s'est levé, se plaçant face à moi. Je le sens déterminé. Sûr de lui. Et énervé. Très énervé. Il rapproche son corps du mien et commence à m'enlever mon écharpe. « Tu le cache alors que tu es mien. » Oui, je la cache cette marque honteuse que tu m'a faite. Celle qui prouve que mon meilleur ami me désire. Je n'en veux pas. _Pourtant, ça a parut si agréable sa bouche sur ma peau. La bouche de Sasuke... _Ses mains sont gelées. Et pourtant je me sens étrangement réchauffé. D'un doigt il parcours cette marche. Et y dépose un baiser de la même manière que ce matin.

_Naruto...

_Arrête Sasuke. Arrête de chercher à me troubler comme ça. Arrête de me considérer comme un objet.

_Tu es simplement mien. Rien de plus.

_Je ne suis à personne.

_Bien sur que si.

Aucune émotion ne transparait de son visage lorsqu'il m'affirme cela d'un ton détaché, supérieur. Il me fixe avec intensité. Des nuages de vapeur s'échappent au lent rythme de sa respiration. Il m'énerve à toujours paraître sûr de lui. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. On ne parle pas. Ses mèches noires dressées à l'arrière de sa tête remuent légèrement sous l'effet d'une brise glaciale.

_Sasuke...

_Tais toi Naruto. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre déblatérer des conneries. Tu veux ta grognasse, va y. Tu finira par comprendre un jour. Comme je l'ai dis à Sakura, je n'aurais pas toujours 13 ans.

_Tu m'énerves Sasuke. Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça. Sakura est une fille très bien. Et je sors avec elle.

_Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

_Si, justement. Tu me prend pour ta chose! J'ai le droit de faire ma vie avec qui je veux. Et il faut comprendre que tu as une place dans cette vie, une place énorme! Et ça même si je sors avec une fille.

_Je n'en veux pas de cette place. Ce n'est pas celle qui m'intéresse. Pas celle que je veux.

_Mais Sasuke! Tu as 13 ans! C'est déjà pas légal, et tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour moi! Trouve toi quelqu'un de ton âge putain! Une gentille fille, ou un gentil garçon si tu préfères, et fait ta vie avec!

_Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule personne dans ma vie. Toi.

_Mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE!

_J'avais cru comprendre ça en effet. Tu es un idiot. Tu finira bien par comprendre. Je l'espère. Tu reviendra.

Et, disant ces mots, il a posé ses lèvres froides et bleues sur les miennes. Un contact agressif. Et doux à la fois. Et je l'ai repoussé. Repoussé de toutes mes forces, rejetant son amour, rejetant tout ce qu'il veut m'imposer de force. Sasuke est tombé sur le sol quand je l'ai poussé en arrière. J'ai vu de la douleur se peindre sur son visage. Puis ses sourcils se sont lentement froncés. De la colère. Une colère sourde et pure. Ses poings se sont serrés et sa mâchoire est crispée. Sasuke est énervé, très énervé. Il se relève avec une grâce et une agilité qui m'étonnent encore et toujours. Sasuke est beau, et il le sait. Il me dédie un regard noir. Je feins de l'ignorer. Mais ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Le temps est suspendu. Nous sommes seuls au milieu de rien. Seul, avec la colère de Sasuke. Les secondes s'allongent, le temps ralenti à mesure que mon malaise augmente. Je ne vois plus que ces yeux noirs et durs. Puis cette bouche qui s'entrouvre pour prononcer des paroles d'une voix coupante, qui paraît pouvoir trancher le froid qui nous entoure et engourdi nos corps. Des paroles que je redoutais d'entendre.

_On rentre.

_T'as raison. Il fait froid, et on a besoin de parler calmement et...

_Non, T'as pas comprit. On rentre, je prend mes affaires, et je me casse.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà, j'annonce l'ellipse temporelle dans le prochain chapitre! Vous l'attendiez, elle arrive! Et on en arrive également au passage que j'attendais le plus !

Note 1 : je voudrais passer officiellement une annonce pour trouver une beta lectrice. Quelqu'un qui me relise, corrige les fautes et me laisse son impression globale sur le chapitre, m'écoute divaguer sur les dérives de l'histoire et m'aide a prendre les bonnes décisions. Si quelqu'un est interessé, MP moi, laissez pas ça dans les review.

Note 2 : j'ai fais exprès de ne précisé aucun nom de lieu précis dans ce chapitre, car je ne veux pas placer l'histoire dans notre monde à nous. C'est donc normal si la seule précision que vous trouvez se résume à « a l'étranger ». c'est volontaire de ma part. Je n'ai pas non plus mentionné ce qu'allait étudier Naruto, tout simplement parce que je n'en sais rien^^ Peut etre que lui non plus, de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais je l'imagine assez un physicien ou un truc du genre. Il a forcément fait S, s'il est avec Sakura et qu'elle part en médecine. (Mais L powa stout)

Note 3 : Je tiens a vous faire par de mon prochain projet de fic. Car oui, une autre suivra! J'ai envie d 'une fic longue. L'idée est partie de ma chère Maryline que j'embête tout le temps pour avoir des conseils quand j'hésite sur ma fic (Merci maryline, que ferais-je sans toi) et elle m'a lancé un « une fic fantasy, une fic fantasy! ». ça m'a pas emballé, mais finalement, l'idée a germée. Le scénario est en cours de préparation, mais sachez que vous trouverez quelque chose d'assez différent de Little boy et d'Enfoiré. En espérant garder mes lectrices fidèles^^

Et enfin, et bien je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui me laissent des review. A chaque fois que je poste un chapitre je passe en mode « mon dieu mon dieu les gens vont pas aimer je vais me pendre! » et au final, je me connecte à ma boite mail, je stresse jusqu'à ce que j'ai lu la dernière review postée, et là je me sens enfin soulagée^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup!

Voilà, je m'étale pas plus. Bonne lecture!

« Sasuke s'en va. » Alors que nous marchons en silence, cette phrase résonne sans cesse dans ma tête. Je devrais essayer de le raisonner, de l'empêcher de quitter mon appartement... Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis juste en face de cette improbable réalité. Il s'en va. Et je vais être seul. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Je sors avec une fille, elle m'apprend que Sasuke, du haut de ses 13 ans, est amoureux de moi, celui ci me le confirme. Et il s'en va. Parce que je l'ai repoussé. Mais comment pouvais-je faire autrement? Il est beaucoup trop jeune. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Et il est avant tout mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Mon « little boy ».

Il marche quelques mètres devant moi. Un pas régulier. Le son de chacun de ses pas fait échos à cette phrase dans ma tête. Car chaque pas me rapproche de cet endroit qu'il va quitter. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau nage dans le brouillard. J'ai essayé de rattraper Sasuke. Jai attrapé son bras. Il l'a dégagé avec un claquement de langue sans même m'adresser un regard.

Nous sommes devant ma porte. Il ouvre avec sa clé, puis la pose sur un meuble. Il n'en aura pus besoin hein? Je reste planté comme un con dans l'entrée, le regardant ramasser tout ce qui est à lui, appellent chez lui en même temps avec son téléphone portable pour que son chauffeur vienne le chercher. Le tas s'agrandit de plus en plus. Des habits, des livres, divers objets... Puis le chauffeur arrive. Les affaires disparaissent. Et Sasuke va disparaître aussi.

_Sasuke...

_J'ai plus rien à te dire. Appelle ta copine si t'es triste.

Sasuke est plus petit que moi, le haut de son crâne arrive sous mon menton. Et pourtant, j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est lui qui me toise avec méchanceté, avec une telle colère que j'ai envie de me ratatiner sur moi même. Je le regarde comme si je le voyais pour la dernière fois.

Son visage un peu rond qui conserve des traces de l'enfance, ces cheveux d'un noir de jais qui rebiquent en pointe sur l'arrière malgré tous les efforts de Sasuke pour les discipliner. Ses yeux si noir et trop sérieux pour ce gamin. Sa peau aussi. Cette peau si parfaite, sans le moindre petit défaut. Une peau si blanche qu'on jurerait que Sasuke n'a pas vu le soleil depuis des mois. Je me sens frappé par une évidence, claire et précise, sans détour, sans doute : Sasuke est vraiment beau. Mon coeur se serre.

La porte claque. Un dernier regard chargé de douleur. Et il n'est plus là.

Je ne comprend pas comment tout à pu aller aussi vite.

Je m'assoie sur le canapé et je regarde la pièce. Avant, sur la table, il y avait le livre que Sasuke était en train de lire. Celui qu'il avait fini quelques jours plus tôt était rangé sur une étagère. Son manteau était accroché dans l'entrée. Et ses chaussures s'y trouvaient aussi. Dans la chambre, ses affaires ont disparut aussi. Mes tiroirs sont quasiment vides. Il avait beaucoup plus d'affaires que moi.

Je me sens aussi vide que mon appartement. Je ne pensais pas que Sasuke voulait que je lui appartienne de cette manière là. Il a toujours été d'une impossible possessivité. Et j'ai toujours su que j'étais en quelque sorte à lui. SON ami. Le seul qu'il ai, le seul dont la présence ne le dérange pas, la seule personne tolérée à ses côtés. On pourrait presque en rire. « hehe regardez, mon meilleur ami de 13 ans veut sortir avec moi! » C'est terriblement drôle en effet...

Je me demande depuis quand ses sentiments envers moi sont là... Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Et surtout, je me demande ce que j'aurais fais si Sasuke avait eu deux ou trois ans de plus... est ce que j'aurais seulement réfléchi à la question de sortir avec mon meilleur ami? Ça aurait fait quoi de le serrer dans mes bras et de sentir sa bouche sur la mienne?

Non, je repousse ces pensées en bloc. C'est...sale. Il est beaucoup trop jeune. Mon seul souhait est de retrouver mon ami. Mais il ne donne pas le moindre signe de vie pour l'instant. La journée passe, et la tristesse se transforme en colère. Je l'appelle et lui envoie des messages, lui disant que nous devons parler, que c'est ridicule de se séparer comme ça. Pas de réponse. Rien. Mon monde est fissuré, une partie a été détruite quand Sasuke a refermé la porte. Des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Sasuke qui débarque chez moi après s'être engueulé avec Itachi. « Reste ici en attendant que ça se calme, tu sais bien que tu es comme chez toi ». Sasuke qui s'engueule avec Kiba, qui passe l'après midi chez moi. Sasuke qui fait la gueule parce qu'il n'aime pas ce que je veux regarder à la télé. « C'est de la merde cette série. » Sasuke qui peste contre mon sens du ménage, contre ma cuisine... Sasuke qui rougit en me regardant. Sasuke qui se serre contre moi en essayant de tuer une fille par le regard. Sasuke en mal d'affection qui vient dans mes bras... La peau de Sasuke sur la mienne ce soir là...

Sasuke. J'en reviens toujours à lui. Depuis que je le connais il est d'une importance capitale dans ma vie. Et pas seulement parce qu'il paye mes facture quand j'oublie de le faire. J'étais seul avant de le rencontrer. Terriblement seul. Certes, j'ai des amis, mais Sasuke connait la douleur occasionnée par

l'absence de parents. Sasuke aussi était seul. Et ensemble, nous étions heureux, nous pouvions combler ce vide. Sasuke ne le montrait pas, il passait son temps a pester contre tout et n'importe quoi. Mais c'était sa manière de me dire qu'il était bien ici. Et le voilà parti, mon little boy.

Le lendemain, je n'ai pas vu Sasuke en arrivant devant les grilles du lycée. Mais il m'a ignoré, tournant les talons dès que j'ai tenté de l'approcher. Kiba m'a demandé ce « foutait cet abruti de gosse qui vient nous emmerder tous les matins d'habitude ». Et je lui ai tout raconté, ainsi qu'a Sakura et Hinata. Kiba m'a tapoté le dos, m'assurant que s'il n'était pas le dernier des cons, il reviendrait, que ça s'arrangerait. Sakura s'est excusée. Elle se sent coupable. « C'est ma faute ». C'est la mienne aussi non? J'aurais du comprendre. Et je suis quand même heureux d'être avec Sakura. On se connait depuis très peu de temps, mais on s'entend vraiment bien.

Seulement, elle ne remplacera pas Sasuke. Personne ne le pourra.

Je passe une journée relativement bonne. Je souris beaucoup. Je ne veux inquiéter personne. Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas de la pitié ou de la compassion des gens. Je m'efforce de rire et d'être heureux. Je n'ai même pas cherché à voir Sasuke à la sortie des cours. Je sais qu'il doit s'entrainer. Et un coup d'oeil pour la limousine noire garée dans la rue m'a fait comprendre que je n'aurais pas la moindre chance de m'approcher de lui à moins de passer sur le corps de son chauffeur.

Peu de temps après cette histoire, Itachi est venu chez moi. Faut dire, ça a du lui faire très bizarre de trouver Sasuke dans la maison en rentrant. En général, il doit plutôt insister pour que son frère rentre. Sasuke n'a rien voulut lui expliquer et l'a rembarré. Il n'a pas comprit pourquoi du jour au lendemain il ne venait plus chez moi. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire. Surtout qu'il a attaqué très fort.

_T'as fais quoi à mon petit frère au juste? Il fait encore plus la gueule que d'habitude. Et puis même, il est tout le temps à la maison! Il se passe quoi? Il se referme comme une huître dès que je prononce ton nom. Il m'a dit d'arrêter avec cet « enfoiré de Naruto ». Il m'a envoyé bouler!

_C'est pas vraiment à moi de te raconter ça Itachi. Disons qu'il veut une chose et je ne peux pas la lui donner. Vraiment pas.

_Oh. C'est ça alors! J'avais peur que ça soit quelque chose de grave. Ça y est il te l'a dit?

_Quoi?

_Qu'il t'aime.

_Mais merde je suis vraiment le seul à n'avoir rien vu ou quoi?

Je suis resté bouche bée. Itachi avait comprit. Je suis comme deux ronds de flan.

_Fait pas cette tête là. C'était évident. Saskue n'a jamais eu d'ami. Personne qui ne lui porte d'intérêt pour autre chose que son argent. Toi, tu l'a accepté pour ce qu'il était. Tu le comprend. Je sais qu'il est vraiment possessif, mais à ce point là, je me doutais que ça allait un peu plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Tu l'a donc repoussé si je comprend bien.

_Bien sur que oui je l'ai repoussé! Il a 13 ans! Je crois que c'est même pas légal de simplement envisager d'accepter d'être avec lui!

_Mais c'est Sasuke.

_C'est bien ça le problème. Il n'a jamais été un enfant pour moi. Jamais. Il est 10 fois plus mature que Kiba. Et puis de toute façon j'ai une petite amie.

_Tu l'aimes?

_J'en sais rien. Je sais pas. C'est... assez récent.

_Je vois. Et bien, je crois que mon petit frère n'a plus qu'a prendre son mal en patience.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

_Sasuke ne sera pas dans ce corps de gamin toute sa vie. Il va grandir. Et dès que je jugerais son âge acceptable, crois moi, je viendrais te chercher par la peau du cul pour te mettre en face de la réalité.

_Et cette réalité consiste en quoi?

_En la suprématie de mon petit frère face à n'importe quelle fille. Dans deux ou trois ans, il fera bien plus d'effet qu'une paire de seins à n'importe que homme. Crois moi. On est tous sexy dans la famille. Enfin, pour ceux qui sont encore en vie.

Itachi me fait peur parfois. Il a des airs de psychopathe. Et il les cache mal. On se demande pourquoi c'est un homme d'affaire craint par tous. Je ne serais pas étonné de retrouver un cadavre portant la trace de ses dents dans le coffre de sa voiture.

J'ai proposé un verre à Itachi. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Sasuke. « C'est compliqué » fut ma seule réponse, ma seule explication. Avant de partir, il m'a certifié qu'il n'oublierait pas de venir me chercher quand Sasuke serait un sex symbol.

On est étrange dans la famille Uchiha. Un peu dérangé parfois.

Décembre. Le temps passe. Il fait froid. Sasuke doit être frigorifié avec ce temps. Je l'ai dis à Sakura.

«_Il fait froid aujourd'hui.

_Oui c'est vrai, il faudra me tenir chaud.

_Sasuke doit sortir avec au moins deux pull, il a toujours été très frileux. Tu l'aurais vu, il était toujours à me piquer des pulls. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait être classe avec un pull trop grand d'au moins 2 tailles.

_Ne parle plus de Sasuke. C'est fini tout ça Naruto. Ça fait déjà un moment. C'est derrière nous maintenant. Tu arrives juste à te faire du mal.

_Il me manque. C'est mon meilleur ami.

_Je le sais bien.

_Je suis là, et Kiba aussi. Et puis Hinata. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle t'aime bien.

_Hun.

_Alors essaye de l'oublier. Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon. Alors arrête d'y penser. Pensons plutôt à nous. Ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma ce week-end?

« Nous ». Le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas avec certitude s'il y a vraiment déjà eu un « nous » entre Sakura et moi. Mais je reste avec elle, je ne réfléchi pas. Je l'aime bien. Je lui souris. C'est ma copine. J'ai accepté d'être avec elle un peu par défi. Défi envers Sasuke. Je ne voulais plus être sa chose, sa propriété. Je ne voulais plus de son emprise sur moi et qu'il décide de ma vie à ma place. Et je suis servis. Si j'avais su... Je me sens bien avec Sakura, vraiment. Sinon je ne serais plus avec elle depuis longtemps. Elle est très douce, et elle m'a soutenu quand j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Elle se sent fautive pour ça. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Peut être un peu trop comme une soeur et pas assez comme une petite amie. Mais ça fait seulement un mois. Je dois me laisser le temps. La laisser se rapprocher de moi. Pourtant, avec Sasuke, ce rapprochement a été si naturel, une fois que j'ai décidé d'arrêté de tenter de le chasser de chez moi... Il y a comme un vide, et elle ne parvient pas à le combler.

Et puis, elle a raison non? Ça fait plus d'un mois que Sasuke m'ignore superbement. Un mois à juste l'apercevoir à la sortie des cours, et encore, quand j'ai de la chance. Un mois qu'il m'évite et ne répond ni a mes sms ni a mes appels. Mais le laisser derrière moi, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire. Pas pour l'instant. Il m'énerve ce connard de Uchiha. Il m'énerve de plus en plus. Ça m'exaspère de le voir détourner la tête dès qu'on se croise, faisant mine de ne pas m'avoir vu. Je sais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me surveille. Qu'il épie l'évolution de ce « nous » qui a décidément bien du mal à s'imposer. Mais du coup, est ce que ça valait la peine de tout gâcher pour une fille? Oui, peut être bien. Car Sasuke m'étouffait. Je l'acceptais, mais ça devait changer. Je ne suis pas sa chose! C'est fini tout ça. Il finira bien par accepter que je suis avec Sakura.

Les vacances d'hiver. Je sors beaucoup avec Kiba, Hinata et Sakura. On s'amuse bien malgré le froid. Les filles nous ont vu profiter des premières neiges. Les batailles de boules de neige, c'est pas vraiment leur truc apparemment. Celui de Sasuke non plus. Il détestait ça. Surtout depuis qu'il est tombé malade après que je l'ai recouvert de neige suite à une moquerie de sa part sur je ne sais quoi. Il avait eu une grippe carabinée. Et m'en avait beaucoup voulut.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne refuse aucune sortie, j'essaye de m'investir dans ma relation de couple. Peut être pourrais-je oublier cette colère. Et ce vide aussi. Sasuke est un connard. Il m'a abandonné. Et il ne revient pas. Comme si c'était ma faute... J'ai rien demandé moi. Mais c'est peut être ça le problème non? Si j'avais attendu ça de lui, on en serait pas là. Seulement, je ne peux pas. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ce qu'il veut est tout simplement impossible. « Ce n'est pas ma faute » est une phrase que j'ai encore besoin de me répéter.

C'est Noël. Je ne suis pas seul, mais c'est tout comme. Mes noël, je les passaient avec Sasuke et Itachi. Dans une de leurs maisons. J'aimais ces moments, moi qui n'avait jamais vécu de fêtes en famille, je me sentais heureux. J'aimais l'enthousiasme de Itachi lorsqu'il décorait la maison, et celui inexistant de Sasuke qui nous répétait qu'on n'était que « des gamins insupportables lui filant la gerbe avec nos décorations ». Je le revois faire la gueule lorsque Itachi, muni d'un appareil photo, le mitraillait pendant qu'il ouvrait ses cadeaux. Je revois aussi son haussement de sourcils à la découverte de mon présent, et son simple « merci » alors que moi je lui sautais au cou après avoir déballé son cadeau. Un paquet a été livré chez moi. Un paquet avec une carte, et quelques mots d'une écriture fine et claire, impeccable. Son écriture. « Joyeux Noël. T'es un connard, mais je ne t'oublie pas. »

Devant ce simple petit mot, j'ai pleuré. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais pleurer. Et je n'ai pas pu résister. Sasuke. Enfin une preuve que je n'ai pas simplement cessé d'exister pour lui. J'ouvre le paquet. Il contient un bracelet de cuir avec un renard gravé dessus. Il sait que j'aime les renards. Je l'enfile à mon poignet. Et je comprend. Une marque. Une moins contraignante qu'un suçon, mais un symbole de son appartenance sur moi. Et, conscient de cela, je ne l'enlève pas. Il veut que je lui appartienne. Pas maintenant, je ne le peux pas. Mais je vais le porter. Pour te montrer que je suis toujours là. Que tout ça est stupide. Que je veux retrouver mon connard de meilleur ami.

Sans réfléchir, j'enfile mon manteau. Je marche. Je marche dans le froid, sous la neige. Je marche jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Sasuke. Je m'attendais à quoi? La maison est vide. Je glisse un paquet dans la boite aux lettres. Pas de carte, il saura que ça vient de moi. Un simple livre. Je n'ai pas les moyens de lui payer mieux. Mais je sais qu'il le voulait. Il comprendra. Je ne l'oublie pas non plus. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es trop jeune, mon little boy.

Le nouvel an. Sakura est avec moi. Elle me tient la main. Nous sommes avec Kiba et Hinata. Il y a un feu d'artifice ce soir. Et nous sommes allés au temple tous ensemble. C'était amusant. Sakura est vraiment mignonne. Tout le monde la trouve très jolie. Moi aussi. Elle me plait. Mais je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de la comparer à Sasuke. Je l'ai souvent trouvé beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quelle fille avec sa peau si blanche, son corps si fin.

Le feu d'artifice commence. La tête levée vers le ciel, Sakura sourit, blottie contre moi. « C'est beau hein? » Oui, magnifique. Lui n'aimait pas les feux d'artifice. Mais il venait toujours les voir avec moi. « Pour te faire plaisir crétin, sinon tu va bouder pendant 3 jours ». Sakura sautille sur place. Les lumières se reflètent dans ses yeux. Je vois Kiba déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hinata. Elle rougit. Je ne fais pas ça avec Sakura. Les gestes affectifs ne sont pas un réflexe. Ce « nous » me paraît de plus en plus inexistant. Mais ça ne fait que deux mois, alors je n'y pense pas, et je continue a sourire. Elle est ma copine. Et je tiens à elle. Je dois lui donner une chance, et cesser de penser à Sasuke, de la comparer à lui. Ça viendra.

Février. Période d'examen. Les bacs blancs s'enchainent. Je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à consacrer à Sakura en ce moment. Je dois réviser. Et elle aussi. Il n'y a donc pas de problème si on ne se voit pas. Quand je devais réviser, Sasuke faisait la gueule. J'étais pris, et j'avais moins de temps pour lui. Puis, une fois sa période de « Je te regarde de loin, le sourcil en l'air, te méprisant parce que tu as besoin de réviser comme un fou mais pas moi car je suis supérieur intellectuellement à la plupart des gens », il venait m'aider à bosser, m'interrogeant sur mes cours pour vérifier si j'apprenais bien tout. C'est donne envie de réussir quand chaque erreur vous vaut un rictus moqueur et un regard provocateur. Sakura m'a proposé de m'aider à réviser. Elle sait que tout seul j'ai un peu de mal. Elle veut passer tu temps avec moi. Elle s'inquiète. « Ça te tracasse encore ». Oui, en effet. Beaucoup. Elle insiste pour qu'on sorte souvent. Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts. « Il faut te résigner. Essaye de l'oublier, tu te fais du mal ». Elle sait que je ne le pourrais pas. Elle a vu que je portais son bracelet. Mais elle sait aussi si je ne le fais pas il sera toujours là, quelque part pour faire obstacle entre elle et moi. Je ne lui en veux pas, ne la juge pas. Je la comprend tout simplement. Elle m'a dit « je t'aime ». J'ai dis « moi aussi ». Et je ne sais pas si je le pense. Et lui je l'aime? Oui, certainement, mais de quelle manière? Je n'en peux plus de me poser autant de questions. Je dois tirer un trait sur lui. L'oublier. Il n'est pas revenu. Je ne le vois plus. Je crois qu'il a finalement préféré son « école pour surdoués aussi respectable qu'elle est chère ». Autant dire qu'elle est très très respectable.

Itachi est revenu me voir. Et il me l'a confirmé, Sasuke est parti dans une autre école. C'est Itachi qui l'a obligé.

« _J'en avais assez de le voir maigrir à vue d'oeil. Il ne mangeait presque plus.

_Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé ce collège. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amis.

_C'est pas tellement différent là bas. Il m'a parlé d'un garçon, Shikamaru. Ils sont dans la même chambre à l'internat.

_Il est comment?

_Un espèce de surdoué complètement flemmard d'après le peu qu'il a bien voulu me dire au téléphone. Je dois le harceler de sms pour qu'il m'apelle au moins une fois par semaines.

_Et, il s'entend bien avec ce gars?

_Personne ne prendra ta place si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ils partagent juste la même chambre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Lorsque Sasuke a vu ton cadeau de Noël, il n'a pas osé le touché pendant au moins deux semaines. Et quand il s'est enfin décidé, il l'a relu je ne sais combien de fois. C'est la première chose qu'il a rangé dans sa valise avant de partir.

_Oh...

_Il ne te remplacera pas Naruto. Alors tu as intérêt à faire pareil. Garde lui la place bien au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

_S'il décide de revenir un jour.

_Fait moi confiance, ça arrivera. Sasuke ne s'attache pas souvent aux gens. Mais quand ça arrive, il est plus tenace qu'une colonie d'huîtres vivant sur un rocher depuis 20 ans.

J'ai beaucoup aimé la comparaison d'Itachi, et j'ai éclaté de rire. Il m'a sourit et a rit aussi. J'aime beaucoup Itachi. Et je l'admire. Il a fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de Sasuke après la disparition de leurs parents. Gérer un gamin et une entreprise multinationale à son âge, c'est pas une mince affaire. Beaucoup auraient abandonné. Mais lui il l'a fait. Pour Sasuke. Il aime énormément son petit frère. Et même si Sasuke n'a jamais voulu l'avouer, je sais qu'il tient aussi beaucoup à Itachi. Il est tout ce qu'il lui reste comme famille. Et comme l'a dit Itachi lui même, Sasuke ne s'attache pas souvent. Et s'il est capable de s'accrocher a quelqu'un, à l'inverse, il montre clairement aux personnes avec lesquelles il n'accroche pas qu'il ne les tolère pas. Et Itachi n'a jamais fait parti de ces personnes là pour Sasuke.

_Tu le portes?

_Le bracelet? Oui. Je sais ce qu'il représente. Une marque, un lien qui fait que je reste à lui. Et pourtant je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'enlever.

_Je pense que ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tu connais Sasuke aussi bien que moi, peut être même plus, il a toujours eu du mal a s'exprimer.

_Je crois que tu as raison. Quoi qu'il en soit je le garderai. Il reviendra.

_Nous verrons bien.

Les mois défilent petit à petit. Ma relation avec Sakura est agréable. Vraiment. Je suis censé tout avoir pour être heureux. Mais je me sens mal. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rapprocher d'elle. Je la vois de plus en plus comme ma soeur. Et Sasuke, à coté de ça, il s'impose et disparaît à la fois. Je ne l'ai toujours pas revu. Son absence me pèse autant que la présence de Sakura. Je crois que je devrais parler avec elle. Lui dire tout ça. Je m'en veux de lui mentir. Et je me sens mal. Je ne supporte plus tout ça. Je ne supporte plus qu'il ne soit pas là, de sortir avec les autres, je voudrais rester chez moi et l'attendre, même si je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. J'ai arrêté d'espérer. La situation est sans issue. Sasuke est beaucoup trop jeune pour que j'envisage ne serait-ce qu'une seconde quelque chose avec lui, et tant que je n'envisagerais rien, il ne reviendra pas. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux devant ce problème sans solution. Et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je pense seulement à me rapprocher « intimement », dirons-nous, de Sasuke. Je me perd de plus en plus dans mes sentiments, alors que ça ne devrait même pas être le cas, tout devrait être clair. Mais quand j'y réfléchi, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir que je n'ai jamais envisagé mon avenir sans Sasuke. J'ai toujours su qu'il devrait être là. Je me suis toujours dis que sa place resterait là et que personne ne pourrait la lui enlever. Pas même une fille. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe non? C'est bien ça le problème. Il a une place énorme. Et Sakura n'a pas pu la faire disparaître. Je n'ai pas pu, malgré mes efforts. Sasuke... Tu continue a m'emmerder, même si tu n'es plus là. Je me sens à bout. J'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, de me changer les idées, et de prendre l'air. Pour réfléchir à tout ça. Mais avant tout, pour oublier un peu, ne plus me sentir mal, me sentir en faute. Ne plus me dire que je trahis Sasuke et Sakura.

Je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à tout ça. Et j'en veux à Sasuke. Je lui en veux de m'imposer ça. J'ai besoin de changer de vie. Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas à moi d'aller ramper pour qu'il accepte de me laisser revenir dans sa vie. Je ne veux plus porter seul le poids de tout ça.

Mai. L'orientation. Et la solution à mes problèmes. Peut être. J'ai continué à sourire. Et pourtant, c'est le chaos. Toujours aucune nouvelle, et plus le temps passe, plus je lui en veux de m'abandonner pour cette histoire. Et plus je m'en veux à moi en même temps.

Une proposition. Un an à l'étranger. Plus si je le désire. Si j'ai une bonne note au bac, je pourrais obtenir une bourse d'étude. Et je l'aurais. Je vais partir. Je suis décidé. Avant que ma colère ne devienne une haine totale. Haine envers lui, mais aussi envers moi même. Ça m'exaspère de voir où on en est. Sasuke est un idiot.

J'ai appelé Itachi pour lui parler de mon projet. Il m'a encouragé. Il m'a aussi dit que je devais parler à Sakura. Il sait que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle. Il est très fort, le salaud. Il m'a aussi proposé sa généreuse aide financière pour le cas où je n'obtiendrais pas de bourses. J'ai refusé. Il s'y attendait. Je tente de me débrouiller seul depuis la mort de mes parents. Et si je n'ai pas de bourses, et bien j'improviserai. Je trouverais bien une solution pour partir de cet endroit où tant de souvenirs sont présents. Partir loin va me faire du bien. Nouvel endroit, nouveaux amis. Nouvelle vie. Mais je te garde une place, connard d'Uchiha. On verra bien si tu la reprendra un jour. Itachi me souhaite bonne chance une bonne dizaine de fois, glissant que s'il décide de m'acheter un appartement sur place pour m'éviter la collocation de l'internat de l'école ou je veux aller, je n'aurais qu'a y aller et « fermer ma gueule ». Merci Itachi, c'est si gentiment proposé. Je le remercie, puis raccroche.

A peine avais-je coupé la communication que cherchais le numéro de Sakura pour lui demander de me rejoindre. « j'ai à te parler ». Voilà tout ce que j'ai réussi à lui dire.

C'est déterminer à parler à Sakura que je me suis rendu à notre rendez vous. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. On ne le peut plus. Ce n'est pas honnête. Je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme elle le voudrait. Pas comme je le devrais. J'ai voulu me laisser du temps, mais ça ne vient pas, ça ne suffit toujours pas. J'aime beaucoup Sakura. Vraiment beaucoup. C'est une fille merveilleuse. Et elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime. Qui l'aime comme une femme, pas comme une soeur. Pas comme moi je le fais. Je marche doucement, peu motivé à l'idée de lui expliquer tout ça. J'arrive beaucoup trop vite à mon goût sur le lieu du rendez vous. Elle m'attend. Elle est très jolie dans sa robe rose. Elle aime beaucoup cette couleur. Elle me sourit. Je le lui rend avec peu d'entrain.

_Il faut qu'on parle.

_Oh. Tu te décides enfin?

_Tu savais?

_Je m'en doutais depuis un moment.

_Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé, je te jure. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien. J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi. Mais tu mérites mieux. Je ne suis pas le bon. Tu es comme ma soeur. Et j'espère qu'on pourra rester ami. Je t'aime beaucoup, même si ce n'est pas de la façon que tu croyais. Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura.

Elle a sourit tendrement et m'a prit dans ses bras. « C'est pas grave » m'a t-elle chuchoté doucement. « Bien sur qu'on reste amis ». Je suis soulagé. Je ne voulais pas perdre encore quelqu'un d'important. Car si je n'aime pas Sakura d'amour, je tiens quand même beaucoup à elle, et je ne voulais surtout pas la perdre comme j'ai perdu Sasuke. Car oui, je l'ai perdu. Malgré ce que m'a dit Itachi, je n'y crois plus vraiment.

_Il te manque hein?

_Oui. Mais il m'énerve aussi. Je ne plus supporter tout ça. C'est pour ça que je pars. Tu vas peut être un peu loin simplement pour oublier non?

_J'en ai besoin. Je reviendrais. Et s'il ne m'attend plus, tant pis. Je devrais bien me résoudre à le laisser faire sa vie sans moi, et a faire la mienne sans lui.

_Je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera.

_Je l'espère.

_Oh tiens, je t'ai pas dis! On va prendre l'avion ensemble! J'ai décidé de partir aussi. Je ferais mes études de médecine là bas. C'est un endroit très réputé. On pourra essayer de se voir de temps en temps, même si je pense que j'aurais beaucoup de travail.

_Ne t'avance pas trop vite, sans la bourse d'études, je ne pars pas. Je n'ai pas assez.

_Tu l'auras. Tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts, tu te rapproche des premiers de la classe. Je suis convaincue que tu auras cette bourse.

_Merci Sakura.

_Et pour Sasuke, laisse faire le temps. Il doit se sentir mal. Et tu lui en veux pour son comportement. Laisse vous le temps d'oublier tout ça. Change toi les idées, occupe toi de tes études. Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin et attend d'y voir plus clair dans tes sentiments. Tu finira par trouver quoi faire avec Sasuke, tu verras. Je suis sure que la réponse à tes questions s'imposera d'elle même à tes yeux.

Sakura a un étrange petit sourire en coin, comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais alors que cette chose était placardée en plein milieu de ma figure. Et demander ce qu'était cette chose m'a simplement valut un éclat de rire.

Nous sommes rentré ensemble, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, comme deux amis. Comme des amis que nous avons finalement toujours été. Je me sens un peu plus léger. Juste un peu, mais ça fait un bien fou. C'est habité d'une relative bonne humeur que je suis retourné chez moi pour me plonger dans mes livres de cours. Je dois réviser si je la veux ma bourse.

Juin. Les examens. Et le stress, bien sur. « courage ». sms de Itachi pour me soutenir. Kiba angoisse. Il n'a jamais eu des résultats merveilleux en cours, et il nous a assuré que sa mère l'écorchera vif s'il n'a pas son bac. Lui il se dit seulement que de toute façon il va reprendre l'élevage canin familial. Mais bon, il n'ose pas prendre les menaces de sa mère à la légère. Hinata essaye tant bien que mal de le rassurer, passant sa main dans le dos de son petit ami. Sakura nous rejoins un peu plus tard, lisant ses fiches de révisions tout en marchant. Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, elle fait partie des meilleurs de la classe. Je me demande comment elle fait, elle a l'air si calme, si sûre d'elle.

L'heure approche. Les élèves se rassemblent autour de leurs salles. Beaucoup serrent anxieusement leurs fiches de révision dans leurs mains, donnant l'impression qu'ils vont se jeter tout droit dans un piège infernal qui leur ôtera la vie dans mille tortures et souffrances. Pourtant, « ce n'est qu'un examen » a dit Sakura. Tu parles.

On nous fait entrer. Et je me retrouve devant mon premier sujet. Un instant de panique. Puis le soulagement. Je vais m'en sortir. Je prend mon stylo et commence à recouvrir ma feuille.

3 heures après, je sors. Kiba est dehors depuis une bonne demi-heure et Hinata et Sakura sont encore à l'intérieur. Je lui demande comment ça s'est passé. Il « a pas vraiment assuré. ».

Les filles arrivent finalement. Nous discutons de l'épreuve. Et nous nous dirigeons vers la suivante.

La journée est fini. Et les autres s'enchaînent. Puis tout se fini. Nous sortons pour décompresser. Tous les quatre. Ma séparation avec Sakura n'a en rien altéré nos relations. Nous nous entendons vraiment bien. Et je me sens bien. Je me sens léger. Je n'ai plus qu'a attendre. Et même si je n'obtiens pas ma bourse d'étude, ma vie va changer. Si je ne trouve pas de solution je n'aurais qu'a accepter l'aide d'Itachi et je trouverais un travail pour le rembourser. Ma vie va changer. Bientôt.

Nous avons organisé une journée à la plage. Le soleil tape déjà fort, et l'eau fraîche ne me fait pas peur. Kiba me pousse dans l'eau et je l'entraine dans ma chute, accompagné par les rires des filles. Il se moque de mon short orange pour se venger. Mon short est magnifique et le orange me va à ravir. C'est tout. Je lui plonge la tête sous l'eau pour riposter. Et je subis le même traitement quelques secondes plus tard. Les filles restent sur le sable. Le soleil les attirent visiblement plus que l'eau et sa température encore un peu basse. Je m'amuse beaucoup. Et je me sens bien, tout simplement. Je suis heureux. Il y a toujours une petite partie de vide. Mais je la met de côté. Le moment viendra. Je serais patient.

Juillet. Les résultats du bac. Ils sont en train d'être affichés. Nous attendons, fébriles. On nous laisse finalement nous approcher des panneaux d'affichage. C'est la cohue. J'essaye d'approcher. Sakura a été plus agile que moi, et je l'entend crier un « OUI! » alors que ses bras se lèvent. Elle me sourit puis s'écarte de la foule. J'arrive finalement devant la liste. Je cherche mon nom. Et je le trouve. Dans les admis. Et j'ai une mention. Une suffisante pour ma bourse. J'ai mon bac. Avec une note plus que respectable. Et je pars. C'est officiel. Plus que quelques formalités et je pars. Je me sens léger. J'oublie le poids pesant sur mes épaule pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux. Kiba un peu moins. Il doit passer les épreuves de rattrapage. Hinata lui propose déjà de le faire réviser alors que j'en profite pour le taquiner un peu. Mais il n'est pas d'une humeur extrêmement joyeuse tant il pense à la manière dont sa mère va lui hurler dessus. Il part finalement avec Hinata qui a décidé de le soumettre à des révisions intensives dès maintenant. Quant à moi, je pars m'occuper de la paperasse pour mon (mes?) année à l'étranger.

Kiba a finalement son eu son bac. De justesse, mais il l'a, c'est tout ce qui compte non? Nous avons fêté ça tous ensemble. Et notre départ par la même occasion. Nous parlons de nos projets d'avenir. C'est étrange de se dire que bientôt nous allons continuer nos vies chacun de notre côté. Étrange vraiment. Mais plus que nécessaire pour moi. Je suis heureux et confiant. Tout s'arrangera. Je me donne enfin le temps. Le temps d'oublier et d'avancer. Ça ne peut me faire que du bien. Comme l'a dit Itachi, Sasuke reviendra. S'il le fait, j'en serais heureux. Sinon, et bien je n'aurais plus qu'a me convaincre une bonne fois pour toute que je n'y peux rien et qu'il n'était finalement qu'un abruti de gosse prétentieux. Je souris à mes amis. D'un vrai sourire, heureux et honnête. J'ai confiance. Je me sens bien.

Itachi. Il est arrivé avec une énorme boite de chocolats. « Parce que t'as réussi ». Oui Itachi, j'ai mon bac et je pars dans quelques jours avec ma bourse d'études en poche, mais ça ne nécessitait vraiment pas une boite contenant assez de chocolat pour nourrir un régiment, je t'assure. Il est venu me répéter que si j'avais besoin de lui, je n'avais qu'a faire signe. Et me dire aussi que Sasuke me félicitait pour mon bac.

_Il pouvait pas venir le dire lui même?

_C'est encore un peu compliqué pour lui. Je crois qu'il se pose encore beaucoup de question. Ça s'arrangera.

_De toute façon j'ai besoin de mettre un peu tout ça de côté.

_Je comprend. J'espère que ça te sera profitable, et que tu pourras t'éclaircir les idées a propos de tout ça.

_C'est ce que je compte faire. Tu as dis à Sasuke que je partais?

_Oui. Il a eu l'air pensif. Mais tu le connais, il est aussi expressif qu'un rocher. Et encore, les rochers sont surement plus doués que lui pour exprimer leurs sentiments.

_Oui, c'est tout à fait lui. Tu lui dira au revoir de ma part. Il va me manquer.

_Tu lui manquera aussi. Crois moi. Au fait, tu as parlé à Sakura?

_Oui. Nous sommes amis maintenant. Rien de plus. Elle part avec moi. Elle aussi va faire ses études à l'étranger.

_Sasuke serait ravi d'apprendre que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

_ « serait »?

_Je ne le lui dirais pas. Il a besoin d'apprendre la leçon. Il n'a pas le droit de t'imposer ses décisions. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Il finira bien par l'apprendre le jour ou vous vous retrouverez et qu'il sera grand et terriblement séduisant.

_C'est toi qui voit... Mais je sens du favoritisme.

_C'est mon petit frère. Et il te veux. Je veille à ce qu'il ai le plus de chances possible.

_Tu me fais peur parfois tu sais?

_ Oui.

Il est temps. Je boucle ma valise. Et je pars pour l'aéroport. Le grand moment est arrivé. J'ai du mal à retrouver Sakura dans la foule, mais deux coups de téléphones plus tard pour la localiser, nous nous retrouvons. Après les différentes formalités précédent l'embarquement, nous approchons enfin de l'avion. Et là, je le vois. Au loin, perdu dans la foule. Sasuke. Immobile, il me fixe. Il est venu me dire au revoir. Enfin, me « dire » est un bien grand mot. Il est simplement venu. Venu me montrer qu'il est là et qu'il m'attend. Qu'il m'attendra. Je suis bouleversé. Je me sens profondément touché par son geste. Mon estomac se noue. Je pourrais laisser cet avion partir. Aller vers lui. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais je ne le fait pas. Car j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai besoin de cette distance. Mais ça ne durera pas toujours. Je souris et me retourne. J'ai tous juste le temps de voir Itachi poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Je me sens bien et sûr de moi. Nous nous reverrons et tout ira mieux. J'aurais grandi. Et toi aussi. J'espère que la prochaine fois que l'ont se verra, j'aurais trouvé la réponse à mes questions

Je ne t'abandonne pas, ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrais, mon little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Et bien voilà la suite. L'avant dernier, le prochain sera donc le dernier chapitre je pense! Puis viendra la prochaine fic qui n'a pas encore de titre mais ça viendre.

Et petite annonce, j'ai enfin une bêta lectrice, j'ai nommé Nowa Uchiha! Je la remercie donc pour son boulot sur ce chapitre ^^

Pis comme d'hab, merci pour les reviews, et merci aux personnes qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture!

Deux ans. Deux ans et demi même. C'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que je suis parti. Un bon bout de temps hein? Je me suis assez bien fait à ma nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle école, un nouveau chez moi, de nouveaux amis. Et des colocataires aussi. J'ai réussi à convaincre Itachi de ne pas m'acheter un appartement finalement. Nous sommes quatre. Et ils sont tous dérangés. Vraiment dérangés. D'abord, il y a Shino.

Shino est très gentil. Et pas dérangeant. Il parle très peu, et seulement à ses insectes. Oui, oui, ses insectes. Il les adore, les élève, les étudie a la fac. Il en a tout un élevage dans sa chambre. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'il devait les garder dans sa chambre depuis qu'un autre de mes colocataires, un gars plein d'enthousiasme, en a vu un parterre dans la cuisine. Et a eu la très, très, trèèèsss mauvaise idée de l'écraser. Ça a été très dur de les séparer. Shino essayait de l'étrangler tout en murmurant « ils vont te manger, ramper sur ton corps et te manger, ils aiment manger mes petits, mes tout petits ». Depuis, plus aucun insecte n'a trainé ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Un type étrange Shino. Il porte toujours une grande veste dont le col montant cache sa bouche. Et des lunettes de soleil. Mais ce n'est pas celui dont le style vestimentaire est le plus bizarre.

Car il y a Lee.

Lee est très gentil aussi. Un peu trop peut être. Non, il est carrément trop gentil. Et trop exubérant. Il est heureux, quoiqu'il arrive, et il adore le montrer. Il parle très souvent d'un truc bizarre. Un truc du genre « la fleur naissante de la jeunesse qui s'épanouit ». Je comprends pas très bien, mais il a l'air heureux d'en parler. La preuve, il en parle tout le temps. Il déclame ses truc étranges d'un ton enjoué, et finit ses tirades par un sourire éclatant et un pouce levé. Vraiment éclatant le sourire. Lee doit se brosser les dents avec émail diamant. Et il ne doit pas s'épiler les sourcils souvent. Les siens sont... impressionnants. Mais le mieux, ou le pire, selon les points de vue, c'est sa tenue. Lee aime les combinaisons vertes et moulantes. C'est un choix, le sien, et il faut le respecter, même si c'est affreusement moche. Lee est en sport-étude. Et il nous dit qu'il a besoin d'entrain pour ça. Et il en a largement assez je crois. Un peu trop même, et c'est mon dernier colocataire qui s'occupe de calmer le trop plein d'énergie déployé par Lee.

Gaara. Un type étrange et froid. Un peu comme « lui », c'est peut être pour ça que je m'entends bien avec lui. Gaara étudie la géologie. « Pour le sable. J'aime le sable ». Oui, il adore tellement le sable. Il peut passer des heures à le regarder s'écouler dans un sablier. Ça le passionne. Il fixe les grains tombant de ses étranges yeux clairs soulignés de noir. Et il est roux. Des cheveux d'un rouge éclatant. Il parle très peu. On sent qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans la vie. Je l'aime bien. Si on oublie ses airs de psychopathe prêt à tuer, il est plutôt apaisant.

On s'entend bien tous les quatre. On n'est pas très bien assortis, mais ça se passe très bien quand même. Je me suis aussi fait quelques amis là où j'étudie. Et pas que des garçons. Figurez-vous que je plais beaucoup à ces demoiselles. Seulement, j'ai vite compris qu'il valait mieux que je reste célibataire. J'ai essayé avec une ou deux, et je n'ai tenu que quelques jours. Car il est toujours là. « Lui ». Sasuke. Je me pose toujours des questions, même si je me suis finalement rendu à l'évidence. Je dois avant tout le revoir. Et quand j'aurai eu les réponses que j'attends, je pourrai enfin prendre une décision. Car, quand je suis avec une fille, malgré son absence, il prend toute la place. Il a eu 16 ans il y a peu. 16 ans. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, s'il est toujours chétif et pâle ou s'il a grandit. Itachi a refusé de m'envoyer sa photo. Il se dit que la curiosité finira par me faire rentrer. Et elle le fera. Mais pas avant la fin de mes études. Il me reste un an à faire ici. Après ça, je rentrerai. Et je le reverrai. J'espère qu'il m'a attendu.

Je me sens bien ici. Et c'est assez confortable. Et ça s'explique par le fait que, si j'ai réussi à convaincre Itachi de ne pas m'acheter d'appartement, je n'ai jamais mentionné qu'il n'avait pas le droit de meubler le mien. Je me retrouve avec un lit une place, « pas deux, tu es à mon frère et je refuse que tu ramènes une fille », un canapé en cuir et un ordinateur flambant neuf posé sur mon bureau. Une télé hors de prix trône en face du canapé et la dernière console de jeu sortie est branchée dessus. Itachi est fou. Je devrais lui présenter mes colocataires, ils s'entendraient bien je crois.

Du fond de mon lit une place, je m'étire paresseusement. Je suis encore en vacances et la chaleur commence à se faire moins intense en ce milieu de mois d'août. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, tourne la tête pour regarder le réveil. 10H26. Ça doit être Gaara. Lee est sûrement sorti depuis longtemps pour se repaitre de la beauté de la fleur de la jeunesse dans le vent du matin ou une connerie dans le même genre. Et Shino ne fera son apparition que dans au moins deux heures. Je me lève et enfile un magnifique et très sexy short orange. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Ils ont poussé et sont de plus en plus impossible à coiffer. Trainant les pieds pour avancer, je fais tourner entre mes doigts mon pendentif d'un geste machinal. Le dernier cadeau de Noël de Sasuke. Ces cadeaux constituent le seul lien que nous avons encore. Un simple paquet, parfois quelques mots avec. Rien de plus. Je salue Gaara d'un grognement avant de commencer à me préparer un bol de céréales. « 'jour ». C'est le maximum que je pourrai tirer de lui. Lee arrive à avoir un « ta gueule » quand il lui dédie une de ses tirades bizarres. Une fois mes céréales englouties, je demande à Gaara ce qu'il compte faire aujourd'hui.

_Je vais à la plage. Voir le sable.

_Comme tous les jours quoi.

_Hum.

_Je peux venir avec toi? J'ai envie de profiter des derniers beaux jours.

_Hum.

Et bien voilà, le programme de la journée est décidé. Je dis à Gaara que je serai prêt dans pas longtemps et quitte la cuisine en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Je me demande s'il dort avec ce noir autour de ses yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sans. Un type vraiment bizarre ce Gaara.

Nous prenons sa voiture et roulons jusqu'au bord de la mer. Une demi heure de voiture tout au plus pour y arriver. Il fait beau. Le soleil brille et les vagues sont peu nombreuses. J'accours pied nu sur le sable. Mon ami me suit paisiblement ôtant ses chaussures pour sentir lui aussi son sable adoré lui caresser la plante des pieds. Nous nous trouvons un coin tranquille et je cours dans l'eau. Elle est un peu fraîche, mais je n'ai jamais été frileux. Deux filles pataugeant un peu plus loin me font un signe de la main. Je leur réponds avec un grand sourire puis vais rejoindre Gaara, m'allongeant au soleil à coté de lui.

_T'es pas assez bronzé comme ça?

_Je fais pas exprès!

_Hum. Peut-être.

_Il fait beau aujourd'hui. J'ai envie d'en profiter avant que l'eau ne soit trop froide, même pour moi. Et avant que les cours reprennent.

_C'est ta dernière année c'est ça?

_Oui. Après je rentrerai.

_Pour retrouver ton meilleur ami?

_Oui. J'espère qu'il m'attend.

Je crois que je suis le seul avec qui Gaara échange autant de paroles. Je lui ai un peu parlé de ma vie. Il sait que j'ai laissé mon meilleur ami chez moi. Et il sait que j'attends de le retrouver. La journée se passe tout doucement. Lee finit par nous rejoindre et me tient compagnie pendant que Gaara se promène non loin de là, la peau blanche de son torse exposée au soleil et son short aussi rouge que ses cheveux nous permettant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Lee finit par se lever et part courir dans l'eau, extasié devant les jeunes filles « brillantes comme des fleurs sous la rosée au milieu de cette si belle eau ». Irrécupérable. Je soupire puis vais le rejoindre dans l'eau. Et, désespéré par son enthousiasme un peu trop débordant, je tente de le noyer. Je rate malheureusement mon coup. Et c'est encore plus hystérique qu'il me court après, certainement vivifié par l'eau salée qu'il a avalé. Gaara soupire quand on le rejoint.

Nous avons finalement englouti un sandwich, Lee a frôlé la mort en essayant d'entrainer Gaara dans l'eau, et nous avons du empêcher le roux de repartir avec plusieurs kilos de sable. La journée a été agréable, somme toute. Agréable, oui. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés. Je sortais à peine de ma douche quand s'est arrivé.

Mon téléphone sonne. Et tout bascule. Le numéro d'Itachi. Et la voix de Sasuke. Sa voix mais en plus grave. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, il a l'air perdu, paniqué. Et tout explose. « Itachi est dans le coma ». J'arrive aussi à discerner les mots « accident grave » et « sait pas s'il s'en sortira ». Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Une boule de panique pure. « J'arrive dès que possible ». Et je raccroche. Je reste immobile pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Puis je réagis enfin. Je dois rentrer. Retourner là-bas. Être là pour lui. J'attrape un sac et y fourre tout ce que je peux. Deux ou trois pantalons, quelques t-shirts, des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Le nécessaire vital, et je pars. J'explique la situation à Gaara en deux mots puis je pars. Un billet pour le premier avion qui part. Et me voilà en route à peine deux heures après ce coup de fil. Heureusement que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de ramener un lecteur mp3 et un livre pour le trajet. Ce n'est que lorsque l'atterrissage est annoncé que je réalise ce que je fais. Je rentre. Et je vais retrouver Sasuke. Je vais le revoir. Le revoir après tout ce temps... Non, ne pas penser à ça. Itachi. C'est pour lui que je suis là. Je m'inquiète. S'il disparaissait, Sasuke se retrouverait seul. Et il a assez souffert dans la vie sans avoir à subir la perte de son frère. Je vais aller voir cet abruti d'Itachi et lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

Je suis englouti par le chaos de l'aéroport, exactement comme lors de mon départ. Des gens marchent dans tous les sens, des hauts-parleur débitent des messages qui s'entremêlent. Je prends mon téléphone. « Tu es où? » . Je reçois un sms quelques secondes plus tard avec le nom d'un hôpital et un étage. Il est tard. Ou tôt, je ne sais pas trop. Je balance mon sac dans un taxi et donne le nom de l'hôpital au chauffeur. Puis la voiture démarre. Les lumières défilent mais je ne les vois pas. Un peu de clarté apparaît dans le ciel. Le soleil se lève encore tôt. Après un instant interminable passé à stresser et à essayer d'oublier cette boule toujours plus grosse nichée au creux de mon ventre, je tends un billet au chauffeur et sors de la voiture avec mon sac sur l'épaule. L'odeur si caractéristique qu'ont les hôpitaux assaille mon nez dès les premiers pas que je fais dans le hall. Je reste planté, cherchant mon chemin. Je repère enfin les escaliers menant aux étages. Je les grimpe, accélérant peu à peu le pas sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Premier étage Deuxième. Troisième. Quatrième. J'y suis. Sasuke est là, quelque part dans cette foule? Je ne pense même pas à demander à une infirmière de m'indiquer où se trouvent les Uchiha. J'erre un peu partout à la recherche de cheveux noirs et d'une peau pâle. Je cherche. Encore et encore. Et je le voix enfin.

Ce jeune homme assis sur une chaise dans un couloir, un sac posé à ses pieds, c'est lui. Sa tête repose entre ses mains. Son t-shirt noir laisse à nu ses avant-bras d'une peau parfaitement blanche, et à l'arrière de sa tête se hérissent des épis de cheveux rebelles qui me sont si familiers... Je m'arrête net. Et, comme s'il avait senti ma présence, il relève lentement la tête. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Et le temps s'arrête. La boule dans mon ventre va me tuer si elle grossit encore. Ses yeux si noirs, si matures et si profonds, je ne les avais pas contemplé depuis tant de temps. Comme avant, deux fines mèches de cheveux encadrent son visage fin. Fin, mais plus adulte, un peu plus carré. Et si beau.

Au bout de cette éternité présente entre nous, il se lève, se redressant d'un mouvement souple, gracieux. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il a grandit, mon little boy.

Sa démarche est presque animale tant il respire la sensualité. Je savais qu'il ne ferait que devenir plus beau, mais à ce point-là... Je ne m'en serais pas douté. Il avance vers moi, lentement. Il est plus grand que moi je crois. J'ai toujours regardé Sasuke d'en-haut avant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, ce n'est qu'une fois devant moi qu'il ouvre la bouche et me laisse à nouveau entendre sa voix envoutante.

_Merci d'être venu. J'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas qui appeler.

_Tu...heu... tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_Un accident de voiture. Je n'ai pas tout compris, j'étais sous le choc. Il saignait beaucoup. Il est dans le coma. Ils sont en train de l'opérer. Je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir, ça fait 3 heures qu'ils sont au bloc avec lui.

Il a l'air fatigué. De discrètes cernes soulignent ses yeux sombres. Il doit avoir passé des heures à attendre dans ce couloir pour avoir des nouvelles de son frère. Je lui propose de rentrer chez lui se reposer un peu et se changer. Il refuse. Il veut attendre qu'Itachi sorte du bloc. Et je le comprends. Je lui dit donc de retourner s'asseoir pendant que je vais chercher deux café. La nuit a été longue, pour lui comme pour moi. Je vais jusqu'au distributeur puis reviens avec deux gobelets. Je me sens nerveux, surtout lorsque la peau froide de Sasuke me frôle alors qu'il récupère son verre. J'y rajoute 3 ou 4 sucrettes alors que lui le boit noir.

_Tu t'es mis au café?

_Pas vraiment, mais le vol a été long et je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tout de suite. Tu es aussi impuissant que moi.

_Tu avais besoin de moi. C'est normal que je sois venu au plus vite.

Le silence qui s'installe après ce bref échange de paroles m'oppresse. Je sens que Sasuke est aussi tendu que moi. Ses mains se serrent autour du gobelet vide, cabossant le plastique petit à petit. C'est de plus en plus pesant, stressant. Horriblement stressant. Je dois dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'intelligent de préférence, qui puisse lancer une conversation. Ça fait presque 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, je devrais avoir des tonnes de choses à lui raconter non? Le problème c'est que chaque sujet auquel je pense nous ramènera immanquablement à mon départ et à ces années sans lui. Plus je me creuse la cervelle, moins je trouve. Et c'est finalement Sasuke qui ouvrira la bouche le premier, nous sauvant de l'inévitable naufrage vers lequel nous nous enfoncions peu à peu. Un sujet bateau, sans aucune conséquence ennuyeuse, sans le moindre problème. Un sujet simplement bête.

_Tes cheveux ont poussé.

_Oui. Je me suis dis que j'allais les laisser s'allonger un peu.

_Ça te vas bien.

_Merci.

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Le silence et l'angoisse. Je panique légèrement. Et si j'essayais un « tu as grandi »? Non, car il dérivera en « oui, vu que ça fait deux ans et demi que tu t'es barré, j'ai eu le temps de grandir ». Et un « Et l'école ça se passe bien? » mais ça finira en « oui, et la tienne, elle doit être bien non pour que tu sois parti aussi loin ». Ou alors un « T'as vu je porte ton collier, je l'aime beaucoup » mais qui aboutira à un « J'aurais préféré te le donner en main propre mais tu n'es jamais rentré pour un seul Noël »... J'ai l'impression que tout nous ramènera plus ou moins à ce sujet qu'il n'est pas encore temps d'aborder. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas du tout. Je n'échapperai pas à une discussion avec lui, et je ne veux pas y échapper. Nous devons parler. Seulement pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'Itachi est entre la vie et la mort.

J'ai finalement opté pour détailler discrètement Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il n'a pas tellement changé physiquement, si ce n'est qu'il me dépasse de quelques centimètres alors qu'il m'arrivait sous le menton quand je suis parti. Il est toujours le même, mais en plus adulte. Ce n'est définitivement plus un enfant. Il a sorti un livre, et je suis hypnotisé par les mouvements de ses longs doigts fin tournant les pages. Je m'emmerde et je finis par lire par dessus son épaule. Mais je m'emmerde encore plus en découvrant le contenu du livre. Un truc chiant à propos de... trucs, et aussi de... machins qui...font des choses.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, un médecin en blouse vient enfin vers nous, pour nous donner des nouvelles, espérons-le.

_Sasuke Uchiha?

_C'est moi. Comment va Itachi?

_Il est tiré d'affaire. Nous l'avons maintenu dans le coma pour l'instant. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

_Je peux le voir?

_Pas maintenant jeune homme. Rentrez plutôt chez vous, dormez un peu, reposez-vous et prenez une bonne douche, ça vous détendra. Il ne risque plus rien et ne se réveillera que dans plusieurs heures, ça ne sert à rien de vous préparer à tenir un siège dans ce couloir.

_Viens Sasuke, on va rentrer.

_Hum.

Il lance un regard noir au docteur, visiblement énervé de se faire renvoyer chez lui sans pouvoir voir son frère. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Je l'attrape par le bras, récupère son sac et cherche un taxi. C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, nous roulons vers la demeure Uchiha, assis tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture. Le soleil est levé depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, la ville s'éveille, et Itachi dort.

La maison des frères Uchiha est toujours aussi impressionnante que dans mes souvenirs. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était beaucoup trop tape à l'œil, et trop grande pour deux personnes. Mais Itachi m'a expliqué très sérieusement qu'il avait besoin d'une salle de bain à lui à chaque étage, de deux bureaux et d'une salle de cinéma pour son confort personnel. Je me suis foutu de sa gueule. Il m'a menacé de m'enfermer dans une pièce abandonnée jusqu'à ce que je finisse bouffé par les araignées. J'ai donc fermé ma gueule. Après que Sasuke ait payé le chauffeur, nous pénétrons dans l'imposante villa, accompagnés par le bruit des graviers crissant sous les pneus de la voiture qui s'éloigne. Nous rentrons, sommes salués par trois vigiles et deux majordomes, puis je conduis Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce n'a pas changé. Grande et vide. Des couleurs froides. Tout à fait lui.

_Vas prendre une douche et couche-toi. Je te ramènerai à l'hôpital quand tu te seras un peu reposé puis j'irai chercher un hôtel.

_Reste.

_Quoi?

_Reste ici, ce serait ridicule d'aller à l'hôtel, on a au moins douze chambres libres. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Sans compter qu'on a des tonnes de choses à se dire.

Sasuke a un air terriblement sérieux en prononçant ces quelques mots. Il m'a fixé pendant plusieurs secondes puis est parti vers sa salle de bain. L'eau a coulé dix bonne minutes. Et il est revenu. Torse nu, avec seulement un jean bleu foncé. Il a toujours aimé cette couleur. Je l'ai souvent vu la porter. Elle lui va bien.

Revoir Sasuke après tout ce temps est terriblement étrange pour moi. Je le détaille minutieusement, sentant ses yeux qui ne me quittent pas une seconde. Il est devenu tellement beau... Je crois que la réponse à mes questions est en train de s'imposer lentement à mon esprit. Tout doucement, j'en viens à me dire que ce corps d'homme qui est devenu le sien me plait beaucoup plus que les quelques corps de femme que j'ai pu voir. Les deux sont tout à fait différents. Les femmes sont belles. Sasuke est sexy. Terriblement sexy. Le gamin de 13 ans que j'ai laissé a disparu.

Devant moi, juste sous mes yeux, se trouve une peau terriblement belle, pâle et parfaite. Son corps autrefois chétif a laissé la place à des bras et un torse finement musclés, sûrement suite à de longs entrainements au club d'arts martiaux. Des abdos se dessinent d'ailleurs sur son ventre autrefois simplement fin et plat faisant monstrueusement envie à n'importe quelle fille au régime. Mais si son corps a changé, son attitude, elle, est toujours la même. En pire.

Il me regarde avec défi, comme si ses yeux me disaient « tu vois, c'est de ça que tu n'as pas voulu, ça te fais envie maintenant hein, connard de blond? ». Il paraît plein d'assurance et de confiance en lui. Il est beau et il le sait parfaitement. Moi aussi je le sais, et je le constate pleinement en ce moment même. Je me sens tellement troublé. Je crois que j''ai envie de son corps. De ce corps d'adolescent que je connais par cœur et que je vois depuis qu'il a 10 ans. Il a tellement changé. C'est si étrange. Il est plus grand que moi maintenant. Il a beaucoup grandi en 2 ans. Mes mains glissent sur ce torse si fin, si pâle avant que je ne m'aperçoive de mon geste. Je me sens perdu, je n'y comprends plus rien. C'est Sasuke. Il est a moitié nu. Et j'ai envie de lui. Ses mains viennent se poser sur les miennes, et il semble vouloir me dire d'arrêter et de continuer en même temps.

_Naruto, on doit parler de...

_De toi et m...

_De nous

_Oui. De nous.

_Je vais mettre un t-shirt, j'ai l'air de te déconcentrer comme ça.

_Connard. T'es toujours aussi prétentieux. Les Uchiha, j'vous jure.

Il paraît ne pas réagir et se dirige calmement vers une commode basse, extirpant un t-shirt noir et moulant d'un des tiroirs. Autrefois il serait parti au quart de tour, me traitant de débile ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Là, il me regarde juste d'un air indifférent et hautain. Oui, il me regarde. Et avec dans les yeux, un mélange d'angoisse liée à l'accident d'Itachi et de la même chose qu'il devait y avoir dans mes yeux quand je regardais son torse il y a quelques minutes. Cette chose qui donne terriblement chaud... Une fois son t-shirt enfilé, il est venu s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Et il a lancé l'attaque de front.

_Pourquoi tu es parti?

_J'avais le choix peut-être? Tu avais 13 ans Sasuke. Tu étais beaucoup trop jeune.

_Je sais. C'était une erreur de ma part. Mais les choses se sont précipitées, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je pensais que les filles se tiendraient éloignées de toi un peu plus longtemps. J'ai veillé à ce qu'elles hésitent à t'approcher. Mais mes plans se sont déroulés autrement.

_A cause de Sakura?

_Hun. Sans elle, j'aurais pu tenir encore un an ou deux. Et mon âge n'aurait plus été problématique.

_Peut-être, mais j'aurais quand même eu du mal à avaler que mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi.

_J'aurais su te convaincre.

_Peut-être bien. Mais ça aurait prit du temps.

_C'est pour ça que tu es parti? Pour avoir du temps?

_Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

_Sakura t'a aidé?

_Je n'étais plus avec elle déjà avant mon départ. Elle n'était avec moi que parce qu'elle partait aussi étudier là-bas.

_Et je présume que Itachi le savait. Dès qu'il se réveille, je l'étouffe de mes mains avec ses bandages.

_Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à lui. Et de toute façon, on avait besoin de temps Sas'ke.

_Pas moi, tout a toujours été très clair.

_Si, tu avais besoin du temps de grandir. Et moi de me rendre compte que rien n'effacerait jamais la place que tu as dans ma vie. Et que j'avais besoin de toi.

_Ce n'est pas la place de meilleur ami que je veux dans ta vie. Je veux beaucoup plus. Ça fait des années que je rêve de toutes ces choses. Ça m'obsède. Ça a empiré quand tu es parti. Je ne pense qu'à ça, nuit et jour...

_Je suis de retour maintenant.

_Oui, et je compte bien te prouver que tu m'appartiens. Corps et âme. Tu es à moi.

J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans le passé. Mais avec une différence. J'ai réalisé que oui, effectivement, je lui appartiens, que je le veuilles ou non. J'ai toujours été à Sasuke. Je n'avais simplement pas vu que lui aussi était à moi. Sasuke s'est levé en disant ces mots. Planté droit devant moi, il semble me mettre au défi de contester cette affirmation simple et claire. « Je suis sa propriété ». Je me lève à mon tour et je pose une main sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux. Sa peau et toujours si froide... je caresse son visage, je le redécouvre. Je réapprends le nouveau Sasuke. Et j'aime ce que je trouve. Ses yeux s'entr'ouvrent et je peux y lire une émotion qui me bouleverse. Je souris à Sasuke et je passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Il faut dormir ».

Nous nous sommes finalement couchés l'un à coté de l'autre sans plus de contact. Rien ne presse. Nous avons le temps maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Allongé là, près de moi, il s'est tourné sur le côté pour se blottir contre mon corps, comme avant. Sasuke s'est vite endormi. Sa lente respiration me berce doucement. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux noirs, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Son odeur si envoutante chatouille mes narines. Je me sens heureux. Il a toujours été beaucoup plus beau une fois endormi. Il se détend, les barrières tombent et son visage paraît plus calme, plus serein. Entouré par la présence de Sasuke, je m'endors à mon tour.

Ce sont deux mains froides qui me réveillent. Froides mais douce. Si douces... Et une bouche. J'ai chaud tout à coup. Une langue passe dans mon cou. Et je réalise. Sasuke dévore ma peau comme il l'a déjà fait autrefois, quand il avait voulu me marquer comme sa propriété, pendant que ses mains sont posées sur mon ventre.

_Ah, tu es réveillé. Il faut retourner à l'hôpital.

Simple affirmation. Aucune gêne, aucun problème avec la façon dont il m'a réveillé alors que moi je ne parviens pas à répondre. Aligner deux pensées cohérentes semble si compliqué quand la peau de Sasuke est en contact avec la mienne. Comprenant apparemment cela, il se relève et attend que j'en fasse de même, un rictus moqueur affiché au coin des lèvres.

-Toujours autant de mal au réveil à ce que je vois.

J'ignore sa remarque du mieux que je peux, m'appliquant à ne rien laisser paraître de mon trouble. Sans succès. Faisant un rapide tour par la salle de bain, je le rejoins et nous partons dans la limousine avec chauffeur personnelle de môssieur Uchiha. Nous arrivons rapidement. Sasuke marche d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et me mène très vite jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi. Un médecin passe nous expliquer qu'il est sorti du coma mais qu'il a besoin de repos et est sous sédatif, qu'il devrait se réveiller bientôt. Sasuke prend place sur une chaine alors que je vais m'adosser au mur faisant face au lit. Ainsi je peux surveiller Itachi. Et Sasuke. Son menton repose sur sa main et il fixe son frère avec intensité. Je le détaille encore et encore, regardant la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouve exposée à la vue.

Itachi finit par remuer. Il se réveille. Je décide de les laisser ensemble. J'aurai l'occasion de lui parler une autre fois. Je m'éclipse discrètement et vais attendre dans le couloir. Pas longtemps puisqu'à peine dix minutes plus tard Sasuke me rejoint.

_Alors?

_Il s'est rendormit. Il est très faible. Mais il a eu le temps de m'ordonner de rentrer. Et de te convaincre que je suis « atrocement sexy et fait pour toi ».

_Ah... Je crois qu'il faudra que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui.

_Tu vas d'abord en avoir une avec moi. On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. On va rentrer. Il serait capable de payer une infirmière pour qu'elle me foute dehors à coup de perche à perfusion.

Nous sommes donc repartis de l'hôpital. Et nous avons beaucoup parlé. Parlé de ce que j'ai fait pendant ces deux années. De ce que lui a fait. Il me parle de son ami, Shikamaru, et d'une fille hystérique et folle de lui particulièrement coriace, Ino de son petit nom. Je lui parle de Shino, Lee et Gaara. Puis Sakura vient sur le tapis, entrainant fatalement avec elle le sujet de mes sentiments.

_Je me suis finalement décidé ne plus sortir avec elle. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais plus comme une soeur. J'ai préféré être honnête avec elle, même si je me suis longtemps voilé la face. Et puis, tu revenais sans cesse dans mes pensées. Je me demandais ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais eu quelques années de plus. J'ai passé ces dernières années à me demander si je pouvais envisager de prendre sérieusement tes sentiments en compte tout en me disant en même temps que c'était sale d'y penser, de voir le gamin que tu étais sous cet angle.

_Mais je ne suis plus un gamin. Ça se voit non?

Sa voix est devenu beaucoup plus chaude quand il a prononcé ces mots. Il a prit ma main et l'a placée sous son t-shirt, contre sa peau. Je crois que par ce contact, il tient à ce que je n'oublie pas qu'il a grandit. Qu'il est un homme. Je sens son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Je sens sa peau si douce. Je sens son visage s'approcher du mien et son souffle caresser mon visage.

_Je ne suis plus un petit garçon Naruto. J'ai grandi. Et je t'ai attendu. Je t'en ai voulu au départ, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix. Alors j'ai attendu chaque jour avec une patience infinie de grandir peu à peu. Pour que le jour de ton retour tu ne trouves pas un gamin.

_Sasuke... Tu... tu me troubles, c'est horrible. Je t'ai toujours trouvé plus beau que les autres, plus beau que n'importe quel garçon ou fille. Tu t'es toujours imposé à mes pensées les rares fois où j'ai essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles que Sakura. Je n'ai pas pu, jamais. Je repensais toujours à toi sans comprendre pourquoi.

_Parce que toi aussi tu me veux Naruto. N'est-ce pas?

_Je... je ne sais pas. Tout est si embrouillé. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais que mon souvenir de toi à transposer à mes pensées. Ça paraissait simple de se dire « je vais attendre de le voir, et je saurai si j'arrive à envisager ce qu'il attend de moi ». Mais c'est juste encore plus compliqué. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu l'es resté malgré cet éloignement. Et pourtant je ressens toutes ces choses étranges.

Je...

Il ne m'a pas laissé finir. Doucement, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur que tout ça se brise, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple contact, une légère pression. Et un tel bouleversement. Comme si j'avais attendu ça tout ce temps. Je me sens maladroit alors qu'il a l'air si sûr de lui. Et pourtant... Il hésite. Alors j'oublie tout, la gêne, la rougeur sur mes joues, les questions inutiles, et je prends le contrôle. Mes mains quittent son ventre et se posent sur ses joues. Mes lèvres se pressent un peu plus contre les siennes. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ses mains se crispent sur mon t-shirt. J'ai chaud. Et mon estomac fait des bonds. J'embrasse mon meilleur ami. J'embrasse Sasuke. Et je me sens bien. Car c'est lui. Le corps d'homme a remplacé celui du gosse, et à l'intérieur c'est toujours cet être hautain et fier, intelligent et qui me comprend mieux que quiconque. C'est Sasuke. Et je comprends que je le veux.

Nos lèvres se séparent. Nos respirations sont courtes et nos cœurs s'emballent. Les deux perles onyx du brun ne me quittent pas. Je laisse une de mes mains sur sa joue et la caresse doucement. Je lui souris. Et je l'attire à moi, dans mes bras. Sa tête se niche dans mon cou, et je continue à caresser ses cheveux machinalement, comme je l'ai souvent fait autrefois.

_Sas'ke?

_Hun?

_Laisse-moi le temps.

_Pour faire quoi?

_Apprendre à te vouloir comme tu me veux.

_Traines pas trop, connard de blond.

_Je t'emmerde, sale gosse.

_Je ne suis plus un gosse.

Il m'a plaqué sur le lit en disant ces mots. Il semble énervé. Sa « croissance » dirons-nous, est un sujet vraiment sensible à ce que je vois. Appuyant mes épaules contre le matelas, il enlève son t-shirt et expose son torse blanc et musclé, me forçant à reposer mes mains dessus.

_C'est le torse d'un gamin ça peut-être? J'ai encore l'air d'un gosse? Je n'en suis plus un Naruto.

_Je rigolais Sas'ke, calme-toi.

_Non. Touche-moi. Dévore-moi. Vois à quel point j'ai grandi. Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ce que tu veux, mais montre-moi que tu ne me vois plus comme un putain de gamin!

J'aurais pu attendre, me contrôler pour ne pas le brusquer et essayer d'oublier à quel point il est devenu attirant. Mais là, je ne peux tout simplement pas me retenir.

D'un coup de hanche, je passe au dessus de lui. D'abord étonné, un air provocateur se peint rapidement sur son visage. Il semble me dire « Vas-y, continue ça fait presque trois ans que j'attends ça, tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te demander d'arrêter ». Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis subjugué. Je me sens tellement avide de cette peau nue et de ce corps sous moi. Je pose une première fois mes lèvres sur son ventre, là, juste à coté de son nombril. Puis une deuxième fois un peu plus loin. Et une troisième. Et je perds la tête. Ma langue se mêle à tout ça et des sillons brûlants et humides le recouvrent. Mes mains le parcourent sans arrêt, touchant et caressant tout ce qu'elle peuvent, comme si elles ne pouvaient jamais être rassasiées de lui. Sasuke a fermé les yeux. Ses joues légèrement rougies et sa bouche aux lèvres si tentantes à peine entrouverte... En quelques secondes mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes et ma langue va s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle. Les bras de Sasuke s'enroulent autour de mon cou et ses mains serrent des touffes de cheveux. On se sépare par manque d'air. Puis on recommence. Encore et encore, avec frénésie. Et j'aime ça. J'aime tellement ça, comme si j'avais toujours été fait pour l'embrasser lui et personne d'autre. J'aurais pu continuer ça pendant des heures et des heures, promener mes mains et ma bouche sur lui, l'embrasser... Mais je préfère arrêter tout ça lorsque Sasuke fait mine de vouloir défaire ma ceinture. J'en ai envie. J'en ai carrément envie, et la bosse déformant mon jean pourra en témoigner, même si ça me fait rougir de l'admettre. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver et la situation me paraît déjà assez étrange comme ça. Je n'en suis pas à envisager sérieusement ce genre de chose. Enfin, presque pas. Je décide de le taquiner un peu pour faire retomber la « tension sexuelle ».

_Pressé Sasuke?

_Si tu savais.

_On a le temps.

_Tu vas finir par repartir.

_Peut-être. J'ai aussi la possibilité d'étudier ici. Et même si je pars, je ne passerai plus autant de temps sans toi, crois-moi.

_Ah oui? Pourquoi donc?

_Parce que je t'ai retrouvé et que je ne te laisserai plus.

_On est ensemble alors?

_Je... je crois...

Je... je suis avec Sasuke. On « sort ensemble ». C'est normal après s'être embrassé comme nous venons de le faire non? Je l'ai embrassé. Embrassé sur chaque centimètre carré de peau que j'ai pu atteindre. Et j'ai tellement aimé ça... Sasuke est maintenant allongé, les yeux fermés, un bras replié sous sa tête. Il dort souvent comme ça. Je le regarde avec adoration. Il est tellement beau que je n'en reviens pas. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi beau que lui. Jamais. Et il est à moi. Mon Sasuke.

Je l'ai laissé dormir. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Moi aussi, mais j'ai la tête tellement pleine des derniers événements que je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai du mal à me dire que hier encore j'étais là-bas, prêt à commencer ma troisième année sans lui et que depuis, Itachi a échappé à la mort et que je suis en couple avec Sasuke. Le mot « couple » à lui seul me fait rougir.

Alors que je tentais de trouver de quoi me faire un sandwich, expliquant à mon estomac que oui, j'allai le nourrir dès que j'aurai trouvé de quoi manger, Sasuke est apparu derrière moi. Il m'a enlacé et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa bouche a frôlé mon cou et son souffle chaud provoque un frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et je rougis comme une petite fille. Ce que Sasuke ne manque pas de me faire remarquer.

_T'es tout rouge crétin.

_C'est ta faute.

_Je sais.

_T'en es fier en plus.

_Totalement. Bon, on va manger. Puis on se couchera. On a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. On partira à l'hôpital demain matin.

_Ok.

_Sas'ke?

_Hun?

_Viens.

Et, pris d'une pulsion sortie de je ne sais où, je l'attire à moi. Car je suis heureux. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, qu'il m'ait attendu. Et qu'il soit à moi. Je le serre le plus fort que je peux dans mes bras. Et il répond à mon étreinte. C'est le toussotement d'un larbin quelconque nous annonçant que le diner est servit qui nous fait nous séparer. Nous partons vers la salle à manger, et, faisant à mon tour rougir mon ami, j'attrape sa main du bout des doigts, puis plus franchement. Nos doigts s'entremêlent et ne se sépareront que lorsque j'aurai besoin de mes deux mains pour découper ma viande.

Nos mains se retrouvent bien vite lorsque nous remontons à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Je lui demande quelle chambre je peux prendre pour la nuit. « La mienne ». Ok, la tienne. C'est pas comme si on n' avait jamais dormi ensemble après tout, même si c'est la première fois que je vais dormir avec « mon petit ami ». Je me sens un peu maladroit en le rejoignant dans les couvertures, stressé par sa présence et son attitude si détendue. Je me demande comment il fait pour être autant à l'aise. Peut-être parce que lui était déjà tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée de sortir avec moi. Je m'allonge sur le dos et Sasuke me pousse pour que je me tourne sur le coté. Venant s'allonger contre mon dos, épousant mon corps avec le sien, il me souhaite bonne nuit.

Les choses sont allées vite. Je comptais discuter avec lui, prendre mon temps pour être sûr de ce que je voulais, sûr de ne pas le faire souffrir. Et nous voilà ensemble. Je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Mais je suis heureux. Terriblement heureux. J'attendais Sasuke. Et il est à moi.

Au matin, alors que je dormais si bien, que j'étais si confortablement installé, quelque chose est venu me secouer avec violence. J'ai grogné en me cachant sous les couvertures, essayant de protester contre tant d'activité de bon matin. Mais la couette a disparu. Sasuke...

_Debout crétin, il est presque 10h. On doit retourner voir Itachi.

_Huuuuuuummmmmm Sas'keeeeeeee. Dormiiirrr...

_Debout.

Et, avec une cruauté sans nom, une incompréhension totale de ma douleur et témoignant d'une tyrannie encore jamais vue... il m'a tiré du lit. Vraiment. Il a attrapé ma jambe et m'a fait tombé du lit.

_Tu t'es pas arrangé ces dernière années dis donc.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Moi aussi. Allez du nerfs.

Oui, oui, du nerfs. C'est ainsi que dans un temps records d'environ une heure et douze minutes que j'ai réussi à m'habiller, à prendre un petit-déjeuner, une douche et à enfiler des habits. Le tout pendant que Sasuke fulminait contre ma lenteur. Il m'a entrainé de force jusqu'à la limousine. Et nous sommes partis. Il a fait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la porte de la chambre d'Itachi, pestant contre ma « vitesse d'escargot atrophié » et m'expliquant que je devrai avoir honte de ne pas me préoccuper plus que ça de la santé d'Itachi. Il ne s'est arrêté que là, devant cette porte fermé. Il hésite. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il me regarde et semble se poser une question d'importance vitale qui changera le cours de sa vie. Je m'interroge. Puis je comprend tout. Sasuke se drape dans sa dignité, prend une expression déterminée, enlace ses doigts aux miens comme la veille, et m'entraine dans la chambre.

Nous pénétrons dans la pièce et trouvons Itachi éveillé. Il regarde nos mains et nous dédie un sourire énorme Il est en forme vu la première phrase qu'il nous lance avec le sourire.

_Alors, ça y est, vous avez couché ensemble?


	5. Chapter 5

Et bien nous voilà enfin arrivés au dernier chapitre de little boy \o/ wééé!

A propos de « LA » scène en bas, je tenais a dire que ben si ça se fait avec ce seme et ce uke, c'est que ça parraissait juste logique dans ce cas là, vu que d'habitude je préfère ça dans l'autre sens, même si le sens employé ne me dérange pas (vous noterez la subtilité du message ou je ne cite personne :D)

Sinon ben un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout, et même a celle qui ne l'ont pas fait tiens, s'il y en as^^, merci pour toutes les reviews, et désolée pour les personnes à qui j'ai pas répondu, il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses mais j'ai eu un petit relâchement dans les réponses à un moment.

Ah et, si la fin vous paraît niaise, dite vous que le reste de la fic ne l'était pas, ou pas trop, et que de temps en temps ben un peu de romantisme ça fait pas de mal. (vous en faites pas, Sasuke ne se met pas a dégouliner il reste fidèle à lui même)

Et sinon ben un ENORME merci a nowa Uchiha, ma chère bêta lectrice, qui a veillé jusqu'à 1h30 de matin pour me corriger et pour que je puisse poster ça ce matin (c'était ce matin ou mercredi), allez on l'applaudit, ouaiiiisss \o/

Et dernière annonce pour dire que ma prochaine fic, qui n'a pas encore de titre, arrivera prochainement, le scénario de la première moitié est en place, celui de la deuxième est en travaux. Une fic fantasy, vous verrez bien^^ (en sasunaru, toujours!)

voilà, encore merci, et bonne lecture!

Là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital occupée par Itachi, Sasuke et moi, malgré tous nos efforts, nous avions l'air de parfaits imbéciles. Essayant d'ignorer l'allusion d'Itachi concernant l'existence de pratiques sexuelles entre mon meilleur ami et moi-même, je m'efforçais de faire comme si de rien n'étais, comme si je n'avais rien entendu, pendant que Sasuke, lui, utilisant une technique propre aux Uchiha, insulta son frère avant de l'ignorer superbement. Nous aurions pu nous en sortir comme ça, nous y avons cru. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière apparaisse.

_Oh, bonjour messieurs. J'avais fais tomber une compresse sous le lit, je suis maladroite parfois! Votre frère se porte comme un charme monsieur Uchiha.

Là, toute notre stratégie a échoué, et Sasuke, perdant légèrement le contrôle de lui-même, a fini par chasser l'infirmière tout en insultant copieusement son frère qui essayait de demander des détails, affirmant que l'infirmière serait aussi passionnée que lui d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement entre nous. La journée commence bien, n'est-ce pas?

_Itachi, tu es un abruti fini.

_Calme-toi Sasuke, je suis simplement heureux de vous voir ensemble. Tu dois être content non? Tu attendais ça depuis un moment!

_Ta gueule Itachi. Vraiment. Ta gueule.

_Ne le provoque pas, il va te replonger dans le coma.

_Mais tu me protègeras Naruto, hein?

_N'y comptes même pas.

_Bande de traitres.

Nous sommes restés en sa compagnie jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Sasuke a tenu à rester jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite. Son frère est effectivement parfois un peu indélicat, mais il tient beaucoup à lui. Et j'aime aussi beaucoup Itachi. Il nous a un peu poussé à ouvrir les yeux. C'est grâce à ses conseils que j'ai fini par quitter Sakura. Sans lui, je serais peut-être encore en train de me persuader d'être amoureux d'elle. Et je suis sûr qu'il a aussi beaucoup soutenu Sasuke. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui. Mais maintenant tout va bien. Sasuke est là, assis à côté de moi, en train de faire semblant d'écouter les jérémiades d'Itachi à propos de la nourriture servie par l'hôpital. De temps en temps, un de ses doigts fins frôle doucement le dessus de ma main. Et je lui souris. Pas lui. Un Uchiha ça ne sourit pas. Un Itachi peut-être, mais certainement pas un Sasuke. Il ne sourit pas mais je le comprends. Je le connais par cœur, et les années passées n'ont rien changé à ça. Son doigt s'approche une nouvelle fois, et je saisis sa main dans une impulsion étrange. Je la serre dans la mienne. J'aime sentir sa peau si parfaite. J'aime avoir Sasuke près de moi. Je lui souris à nouveau, et je le vois détourner le regard en baissant la tête, se cachant du mieux possible derrière des mèches de cheveux. Il rougit. Il réagit toujours comme ça quand il est gêné. Je resserre mon emprise sur sa main, et je redirige mon attention sur la conversation avec Itachi, ne lâchant Sasuke qu'au moment de repartir.

Quand nous avons quitté la chambre, Itachi nous a fait promettre de revenir le lendemain si nous ne voulions pas le voir mourir d'ennui. Il s'est aussi foutu de nos gueules plusieurs fois parce qu'on était « Vraiment trop mignon quand on se tenait la main » et que « vous êtes sûrs que j'ai pas le droit d'appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle vous prenne en photo pour avoir un souvenir? ». Après l'avoir envoyé paître et menacé d'aller expliquer à une infirmière qu'il avait besoin d'une ou deux piqûres pour se calmer, j'ai entraîné Sasuke vers la sortie.

La voiture nous a ramené rapidement au manoir. Me retrouver seul avec Sasuke m'a rendu nerveux. Les premiers mots d'Itachi me sont revenus à l'esprit. « Vous avez couché ensemble? ». Je n'avais pas envisagé cette chose. Pas sérieusement. Pas encore. J'ai tout de suite trouvé Sasuke beau, désirable même. Mais je n'avais pas réfléchi à « ça ». Pourtant, je n'y échapperai pas non? C'est ce qu'on finit par faire quand on est ensemble. Et je ne vais pas me voiler la face. J'en ai envie, même si c'est terriblement étrange. Sasuke est beau, affreusement beau, c'en est presque inhumain. Mais, c'est Sasuke. C'est le gamin que j'ai sauvé d'un cassage de gueule dans les règles, avec qui j'ai partagé mon matelas pendant des années, celui que j'ai accompagné jusqu'au collège, que j'ai veillé quand il était malade. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras quand il allait mal, je me suis occupé de lui autant que j'ai pu, pour le protéger. Et me voilà, là, main dans la main avec lui, et n'ayant qu'une envie, dévorer le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau si belle et douce. C'est un sentiment tellement étrange... Je lui laisse à peine le temps de laisser son manteau dans l'entrée et je l'attire contre moi. Comme ça, sans autre raison que l'envie de le sentir contre moi, dans mes bras, pas comme l'enfant d'autrefois, mais comme le Sasuke presque adulte qu'il est devenu. Il reste quelques instants dans mes bras puis se dégage avant de m'attraper par le bras et de m'entrainer vers sa chambre.

_Naruto?

_Hum?

_Il faut qu'on parle.

Je devine de quoi il va me parler. Itachi. Si je suis préoccupé par cette histoire, il l'est sûrement aussi. La question a dû lui traverser l'esprit. Mais que veut-il? Il m'attend depuis longtemps, mais il est encore jeune. Sasuke est possessif, et pas toujours très patient. Quand il veut quelque chose, il le veut tout de suite. Et il me veut, ça, j'en suis sûr. Mais me veut-il vraiment comme ça? Et moi je le veux? Oui, je le crois bien. Mais nous ne devons pas précipiter les choses hein? Aller trop vite serait une erreur, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. Je prends ma décision. Attendre. Voilà ce qu'il faut faire. Se donner le temps d'apprendre à être ensemble de cette façon. Le temps d'être prêt.

Sasuke referme la porte derrière lui, demandant à un larbin quelconque de ne pas le déranger, puis il vient se planter devant moi. Et, sans prévenir, dans un tourbillon de sensations, de chaleur et de choses extrêmement confuses, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Surpris, j'ai le souffle coupé. Ces lèvres si fines, si délicates, s'écrasent avec force contre les miennes et ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux, se mélangeant à eux pour m'attirer toujours plus contre lui. Je pensais pouvoir rester maître de moi-même, mais sa langue est intervenue. Je l'ai sentie passer doucement contre mes lèvres, et je lui ai laissé le passage sans hésitation, ravagé par une terrible bouffée de chaleur. Sa langue caresse la mienne, s'enroule autour d'elle, s'y frotte lentement, avec une sensualité folle. J'ai terriblement chaud. Je perds la tête. J'oublie tout. Tout sauf lui. Tout sauf cette langue qui joue à ce jeu terrible avec la mienne. Je découvre avec stupeur que mes mains sont venues se glisser sur ses hanches et que les siennes se crispent sur mon t-shirt. Nous nous séparons. Clairement à contre cœur, et seulement contraints par le manque d'air. Sasuke est terriblement excitant. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, et ses joues sont rougies. Très excité, je m'approche une nouvelle fois et réintroduit ma langue dans la bouche du brun, inspirant profondément sous l'effet de la tension qui règne en moi. Sasuke n'hésite pas et me laisse le passage, revenant prendre possession de ma bouche consciencieusement. Nous nous séparons à nouveau, haletants. Et je prie tous les dieux pour qu'il ne baisse pas la tête vers la bosse déformant très certainement mon pantalon.

Oui, décidément, il faut attendre, car si je m'écoutais, je le déshabillerai là, maintenant. Et il m'appartiendrait. Tout entier. Mais c'est trop tôt. Vraiment trop tôt. Sasuke n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Il a l'air d'être dans le même état que moi. Je n'aurais pas à insister beaucoup pour le convaincre de me laisser aller plus loin. Mais il ne faut pas ce n'est pas bien. Rien ne presse, même si mon entrejambe semble être d'un autre avis. Essayant de me calmer, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale, je relance la conversation comme si de rien était.

_On était pas censé parler?

_Si. À propos de ce qu'a dit Itachi, j'y ai pensé et...

_Moi aussi. On est pas obligé de penser à ça tout de suite. On doit prendre notre temps. C'est déjà assez étrange de réaliser que je sors vraiment avec toi. Rien ne presse Sas'ke.

_Tu es conscient du peu de crédibilité que tu as là?

_Sas'ke, s'il te plait...

_Tu en a envie. Ça se voit. Et pas que sur ton visage.

_Je t'emmerde!

_Moi aussi. Et c'est pas ma faute si t'es pas foutu de te contrôler.

_Sas'ke, c'est vraiment trop tôt. On vient à peine de se retrouver. On a besoin de temps.

_Je croyais que tu avais déjà eu tout le temps dont tu avais besoin.

_Oui, mais, je ne suis plus seul. Nous sommes ensemble. Nous. Et on a tout notre temps.

_Hun. Tu as raison. Mais ne mets pas trop de temps à te faire à l'idée que tu as envie de coucher avec moi s'il te plait. Ma patience a des limites.

Il m'a embrassé une dernière fois du bout des lèvres, a relâché mon t-shirt avec calme et est parti prendre une douche, me laissant seul dans sa chambre. Notre chambre. Bon, ok, le vieux majordome m'a fait préparer une chambre avec salle de bain individuelle, mais je dors tous les soirs avec Sasuke. Une vieille habitude de dormir avec lui. Nous l'avons fait pendant plusieurs années. Sauf que je ne le serre plus dans mes bras pour les mêmes raisons. Avant, il était mon meilleur ami, un petit garçon fragile que je voulais protéger. Et maintenant, il a grandit. Et je l'aime, cet abruti.

J'ai un choc face à mes propres pensées. Je l'aime. Sasuke. Mon meilleur ami. Le gosse de 13 ans qui est devenu un adolescent de 16 ans muni de tout ce qu'il se fait de plus sexy. C'est vraiment étrange. J'aime cette personne hautaine et fière qui me dépasse maintenant de quelques petits centimètres, et j'ai envie de son corps. Je me sens rougir lorsque l'image de Sasuke nu sous mes mains m'apparaît et je me force à penser à autre chose. Et j'essaie aussi de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui me murmure qu'attendre ne sert à rien puisque Sasuke est d'accord. Je sais que d'habitude, je suis plutôt du genre à foncer sans réfléchir, comme quand je l'ai empêché de se faire tabasser, j'ai simplement foncé dans le tas. Mais là c'est différent...enfin, je crois. Sasuke est jeune, ça sera sa première fois, la mienne aussi, et faire ça sous le coup de l'excitation ne serait pas une bonne idée. Attendre un peu ne nous tuera pas. Nous devons nous découvrir d'abord. Être simplement ensemble avant de se donner à l'autre.

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait vraiment très simple. Seulement, je n'avais pas compté sur l'entêtement de Sasuke. Quand un Uchiha veut quelque chose, et bien il l'a, il ne se pose pas de question, c'est évident qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il désire. Et Sasuke en veut à mon appareil génital. Il est donc entré dans la chambre quasiment nu, une serviette en équilibre précaire nouée sur ses hanches. Et il s'est rhabillé devant moi, sans aucune gêne, me faisait profiter à titre gratuit de sa nudité. Il a simplement prit la peine de me tourner le dos au moment d'enfiler un caleçon. Merci pour cette délicate attention Sasuke, vraiment. Ça m'aide beaucoup. Les prochaines semaines vont être longues. Trèèèsss longues.

Sasuke a mit un temps fou à mettre simplement un jean et un t-shirt. Je ne pensais pas que s'habiller pouvait prendre autant de temps, qu'on pouvait exposer autant de peau, autant de parties d'un corps. Sasuke est très fort. Mais je ne craquerais pas.

Non, je n'ai pas craqué, ni quand il m'a fait du pied pendant le repas, ni quand il s'est mit en caleçon pour dormir. Mais le sentir se coller à moi de manière si provocatrice une fois sous la couverture a failli m'être fatal. J'ai du faire appel à toute la force de ma volonté pour le repousser et lui tourner le dos.

_Sasuke s'il te plait...

_Quoi?

_Arrête s'il te plait.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que rien ne presse. Je sais que tu as attendu longtemps que je revienne vers toi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois encore un peu patient. Je veux apprendre à être avec toi en tant que petit ami. Plus seulement comme ton meilleur ami.

_C'est étrange de t'entendre dire ça.

_Quoi donc?

_Petit ami. J'aurais attendu longtemps.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long à la détente.

_Tu peux le dire. Tu es assez lent parfois. Abruti.

_Viens, connard.

Je me suis retourné et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je l'ai serré fort contre moi. Très fort. Pour lui montrer à quel point je peux tenir à lui, à quel point j'ai besoin qu'il soit là avec moi.

_Tu m'as manqué tu sais, Sas'ke.

_Toi aussi abruti. Toi aussi.

Après cette soirée, les jours ont passé plutôt tranquillement. Sasuke a arrêté d'essayer de me harceler sexuellement, et nous avons pu commencer à poser les bases de ce « nous » qui me paraissait si improbable il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et des moments de bonheurs se sont enchaînés, ainsi que des moments de gêne et de honte extrême. Les moments de bonheur, je n'ai aucun problème avec eux, loin de là. Je trouve ça très agréable moi quand Sasuke me tripote la main sans s'en rendre compte tout en écoutant Itachi parler à l'hôpital. Ou encore quand il pose sa tête sur mon épaule quand il s'endort le soir devant la télé. J'aime aussi beaucoup quand il se blottit contre moi la nuit.

Tout ça est agréable, mais la gêne s'en est mêlée. Elle a commencé lorsque que j'ai réalisé que puisqu'on était un « nous », ça impliquait faire des choses ensemble. Sortir. Et l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous en amoureux avec Sasuke m'a mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et il ne m'a pas aidé en se foutant de ma gueule ouvertement quand je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous. Il a finalement accepté entre deux crises de rire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire autant. Ou même simplement sourire. Ça m'a fait un choc J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas moi qui le fasse autant marrer. « T'es tellement débile des fois ». C'est tout ce qu'il a réussi à dire.

C'est donc comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une salle de cinéma. Là, aucun problème, j'avais bon espoir. Salle plongée dans le noir et presque vide, Sasuke concentré sur le film qu'il a insisté pour choisir, et moi roupillant à cause de son choix. La promenade dans le parc voisin qui a suivi s'est avérée un peu plus... compliquée. J'ai eu envie d'une glace. « Mais quel gosse. » Merci Sasuke de me le faire remarquer. Bon, au moins, j'ai eu ma glace. Sasuke a refusé que je lui en offre une. Il n'aime pas ça. Même quand il était gosse, il a toujours détesté les choses sucrées, allez savoir pourquoi. Nous sommes donc partis avec ma glace, marchant côte à côte. Puis Sasuke a remarqué qu'on se faisait pas mal reluquer. Autant lui que moi. Et quand une ou deux filles sont venues tenter leurs chances, il m'a carrément embrassé. Longtemps. Devant tout le monde. Pas que j'ai honte d'être avec lui, mais quand même, un peu de tenue bon sang! Bon, ok, j'ai pas vraiment protesté, c'est vil un Uchiha, et ça embrasse bien. Et puis c'est possessif, rappelez-vous, alors ça lâche pas la main de son petit ami histoire de bien montrer aux autres que c'est une propriété privée.

Vous vous dites « rien de grave » là. Mais le pire est à venir. Sasuke avait réservé dans un restaurant, il a plus d'argent que moi pour payer, et je me suis donc dis que la soirée allait se finir tranquillement, on ne risquait de croiser personne ici, dans ce restaurant pour pétés de thunes comme mon cher brun ici présent. Ici non, mais sur le chemin du retour... Et j'ai croisé la pire personne sur laquelle je pouvais tomber. Kiba.

Je l'apprécie beaucoup, et nous sommes restés en contact. Mais je me disais que repousser un peu le moment où j'allais lui annoncer que je sortais avec mon ancien meilleur ami...

Il nous a vu avancer vers lui, main dans la main. Il a eu un instant de flottement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il était possible de me croiser là, par hasard, pendant que je me promenais en tenant Sasuke par la main, nos doigts étant étroitement entrelacés. Il nous a fixé, restant interdit, puis son cerveau s'est subitement débloqué. Il a accouru vers nous pour me saluer. Et me demander si j'avais peur que Sasuke se perde si je ne le tenais pas par la main.

Et je lui ai dit.

Il a éclaté de rire. Encore plus que Sasuke quand je lui ai proposé de sortir.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule hein?

A-t-il dit.

_Arrête Kiba, t'es lourd.

_Tu sors vraiment avec le gamin? Ahahahaa!

_Le gamin t'emmerde, connard.

_Du calme Uchiha, t'es peut-être plus grand que moi maintenant, mais je t'étale quand je veux.

_Je voudrais bien voir ça.

_Oh là, on se calme.

_C'est ce connard d'Inuzuka qui me provoque.

_Connard toi-même Uchiha.

_Stop. Kiba, je sais que c'est dur à avaler, j'ai du mal à réaliser moi-même, mais c'est comme ça.

Je n'avais pas vu Kiba depuis très longtemps, et je me sentais gêné par la situation. J'ai donc demandé à Sasuke s'il pouvait rentrer seul, que j'allais rester parler un peu avec Kiba et que je rentrais tout de suite après. « Tu as une heure. Si tu n'es pas rentré, j'envoie un chauffeur et un garde du corps pour te ramener par la peau du cul ». Il m'a embrassé, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et il est parti d'un pas vif, sans se retourner, convaincu que j'allais obéir et que je serais forcément là à l'heure puisqu'il l'avait ordonné. J'ai proposé à Kiba de marcher jusqu'au parc. Un long silence s'est installé, jusqu'à ce qu'il lance la conversation.

_Tu es de retour depuis longtemps?

_Quelques jours seulement. Itachi a eu un accident. Sasuke m'a appelé complètement paniqué. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Et me voilà.

_Et comment ce... Comment c'est arrivé? Je veux dire, pour Sasuke... Vous...

_On est ensemble. J'avais besoin de réfléchir par rapport à lui. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Et quand je suis revenu, j'ai vu celui qu'il était devenu. Il n'était plus un gamin. Et ça paraissait évident.

_Ça ne l'était pas avant?

_Il avait 13 ans. C'était beaucoup trop jeune. Et absolument pas normal que je pense seulement à me demander si je devais le repousser ou pas. C'était trop...

_Bizarre?

_Ouais. Bizarre.

_Et donc vous... vous faites des trucs comme vous tenir la main , vous embrasser...

_Hun. C'est assez étrange d'embrasser Sasuke. Vraiment. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne pensais pas vouloir ce genre de choses avec lui et aimer autant ça.

_Si on m'avait dit que ça arriverait, j'y aurais certainement pas cru.

_Et moi non plus.

_Et, heu, vous avez... tu vois quoi...

_Non. Pas encore. Je préfère attendre. On prend notre temps. Ce soir, c'était notre première sortie.

_Je suis content pour toi, vraiment. Vous vous êtes toujours bien entendu avec l'autre connard. Et il a l'air de te courir après depuis un moment. Il a l'air vachement possessif en plus.

_Si tu savais.

_Je compatis Naruto.

_Merci.

Nous avons discuté un peu plus d'une demi heure. Il m'a donné des nouvelles d'Hinata. Ils vivent ensemble, et Kiba travaille à l'élevage canin familial. Hinata elle, poursuit des études. Elle doit reprendre l'entreprise de son père et se prépare activement pour ça. J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que malgré sa timidité maladive, quand il s'agissait de travail, elle était crainte et respectée par ses collègues. Il paraît qu'elle peut devenir aussi effrayante que Sakura. J'ai salué Kiba, lui promettant de l'appeler afin que l'on se revoit, puis je me suis hâté de rentrer, craignant que Sasuke ne mette sa menace à exécution. Je l'ai trouvé assis sur le canapé, visiblement captivé par une émission culturelle. Il a tourné la tête quand je suis rentré, s'est levé calmement, et est venu tout tranquillement me plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée pour se coller à moi et fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Plusieurs fois. Suivit des fois où j'ai mis ma langue dans la sienne. C'est finalement un peu débraillés et à bout de souffle que nous nous sommes séparés. Sans un mot, il m'a attiré vers le salon et m'a forcé à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il a changé de chaine, mettant le premier film d'action qu'il trouvait, et s'est allongé, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. « J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ce soir et tu m'as laissé rentrer seul. Tu es à moi pour le reste de la soirée » Et il s'est endormi là, sur moi. J'ai senti sa respiration se ralentir peu après avoir commencé à passer machinalement ma main dans ses mèches ébène. Un vieux réflexe. Un réflexe qui servait à calmer l'enfant qu'il était dans les instants de doute. Je l'ai réveillé deux heures plus tard, et il s'est trainé jusqu'à la chambre. Nous nous sommes embrassés, puis endormis, tranquillement. Et heureux. Heureux d'être simplement ensemble.

Les jours ont passé après ça, les uns après les autres, calmement. Nous allons voir Itachi presque tous les jours. C'est un miracle qu'il se remette aussi vite de cet accident. Il est de plus en plus en forme, et il s'amuse aussi avec une fréquence accrue à nous mettre mal à l'aise Sasuke et moi, se moquant des contacts que nous avons, de nos rougeurs, et cherchant toujours à savoir si nous couchons ensemble, posant de préférence la question en présence des infirmières, histoire d'être sûr de bien nous coller la plus grande honte possible. Et malgré ça, nous continuons nos visites avec assiduité. Nous sommes allés le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital.

C'est donc sur un fauteuil roulant qu'il a passé la porte du manoir, encore trop faible pour marcher seul trop longtemps. Il s'est installé dans sa chambre, et nous avons enfin eu un peu de repos. Faut dire qu'on se croise assez peu dans une maison de cette taille. Et Itachi a arrêté de nous embêter, trop heureux de retrouver le confort de sa chambre et son ordinateur et téléphone portables lui permettant de se plonger à nouveau dans les affaires de la société de son défunt père. Sasuke continue à aller vérifier qu'il va bien, mais il le laisse de plus en plus aux bons soins des larbins et des infirmières à domicile qu'il paie gracieusement pour prendre bien soin de son grand frère. Et comme il peut laisser un peu Itachi, il passe tout son temps avec moi. Car la rentrée arrive. Et elle va nous séparer. Et ça, Sasuke n'a pas l'air disposé à accepter que ça se passe simplement comme ça. Et il me l'a fait comprendre en lançant une idée tout à fait innocente et logique. « Et si tu venais avec moi quelques jours dans mon appart'. » Car l'année dernière, Sasuke avait quitté les dortoirs et autres internats de son école pour bourgeois et avait réclamé un appartement pour vivre seul comme un grand à Itachi. Qui lui avait bien sûr immédiatement cédé.

Il vivait donc seul à presque deux heures de voiture d'ici, dans un appartement situé à 5 minutes à pied de son école. Un Uchiha ça ne prend pas les transports en commun voyons

Deux jours plus tard, veille de la rentrée, nous transportions donc les valises de Sasuke à l'intérieur de son appartement. J'ai écarquillé les yeux de stupeur. Rien que le salon était plus grand que mon ancien appartement. Tout était dans un mélange de tons blancs et noirs, tout très sobre et classe, à l'image du brun. J'ai laissé tombé ses valises et suis allé me vautrer sur le canapé noir, très probablement en cuir, et j'ai poussé un soupir de satisfaction tout en fermant les yeux. « Je sens que je vais adorer ton appartement Sasuke ». J'ai entendu un gros bruit. Les valises que Sasuke portait touchant le sol. J'ai ensuite senti un poids à côté de moi. Puis un autre. Les genoux de Sasuke. Sasuke avec une jambe de chaque coté de mon corps, penché au-dessus de moi, son visage si beau à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Il a d'abord posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche, suivie par une langue joueuse. Et sa bouche est descendue lentement dans mon cou, tout doucement, parsemant au passage ma mâchoire de baisers enflammés. J'ai senti le danger venir quand ses mains sont passées sous mon t-shirt et ont commencé à se rapprocher dangereusement des boutons de mon jean.

_Sas'ke il ne faut...

_Restes.

_Hein?

_Restes avec moi. Viens vivre ici. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses à nouveau.

_Sas'ke... je... Je ne sais pas trop.

_Je t'interdis de me laisser.

Il avait l'air si triste en me disant ces mots, et je voyais ses yeux si sombres complètement submergés par diverses émotions. Et là, en quelques secondes, je prends ma décision. Bien sûr que je vais rester. Rester avec lui. Avec Sasuke. Car je n'ai besoin que de lui. Je me rend compte que je ferais absolument tout pour ne plus avoir à me séparer de lui. Je l'ai retrouvé, et je ne le quitterai plus, mon little boy.

J'ai attiré Sasuke dans mes bras. Et je lui ai simplement murmuré « Je reste » à l'oreille. Tout doucement. Des mots simplement pour lui. Son étreinte s'est resserrée, et il m'a serré contre lui jusqu'à m'étouffer. Puis, sa nature reprenant le dessus, il m'a lancé un rictus moqueur en sous-entendant qu'il était surpuissant et que je ne pouvais vraiment plus me passer de lui. Je sens que je vais en chier. Mais j'aime ça.

Déballer toutes les affaires de marque de Sasuke nous a prit la majeure partie de l'après-midi, et il a tenu à laisser la moitié de tous les placards et tiroirs vides, pour que je puisse y mettre mes propres affaires. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que je n'avais pas assez d'habits pour remplir tout ça, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a simplement répliqué qu'il m'emmènerait faire les magasins pour « arranger ça » et me permettre de « m'habiller un peu plus correctement histoire de changer des choses orange ou trouées, ou les deux ». J'ai donc rangé les quelques affaires emmenées avec moi. Puis nous avons prit nos aises. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous étions vautrés devant la télé, moi captivé par une émission quelconque et lui lisant un livre de cours pour « être au niveau pour la rentrée », reprenant nos vieilles habitudes.

La rentrée de Sasuke est finalement arrivée. Je pensais avoir tout vu, avoir subit assez de chocs successifs à propos de la beauté troublante de Sasuke. Mais je n'étais pas encore arrivé au bout de mes surprises. Car Sasuke était à tomber dans son uniforme. Noir, une couleur sombre mais lui allant à merveille. Un pantalon droit et une veste à manches longues, boutonnée sur le devant et aux manches par des petits boutons ronds et dorés, la capuche de son t-shirt bleu marine sortant de la veste dans le dos. Dans cette tenue, Sasuke respirait la classe, la grâce et la sensualité. Et j'imaginais déjà la horde de groupie se jetant sur lui. C'est un peu pour pouvoir surveiller ça que j'acceptais de l'accompagner jusqu'à la grille. Et j'avais raison. A peine étions nous arrivés que des regards se tournaient déjà vers lui, venant d'un peu partout. Ce n'est que quand un troupeau de filles en furie s'est formé que j'ai compris pourquoi Sasuke tenait à ce que je l'accompagne. Reproduisant la scène du parc, il m'a embrassé. Sauvagement. Et très sensuellement aussi. Devant la moitié de son école. C'est gentil de prévenir Sasuke, merci beaucoup. J'ai essayé de le repousser, pendant au moins, heu, deux secondes. Je me suis ensuite laissé aller sans réfléchir, dévorant sa langue autant qu'il dévorait la mienne, faisant durer le baiser peut-être un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et y mettant aussi un peu plus de zèle qu'il n'en fallait. Une fois notre joute buccale terminée, il m'a fait savoir qu'il rentrerait « à la maison » ce midi. Et ainsi, en deux minutes chrono, Sasuke démontra à toutes les filles intéressées par lui qu'il n'était absolument pas disposé à fricoter avec la gente féminine, ni avec la masculine puisqu'un beau blond « un peu niais » d'après lui, occupait déjà une place dans sa vie.

Cette place dans sa vie, j'ai continué à l'occuper. Je suis retourné l'accompagner quelques fois, le laissant profiter de ma personne à chaque fois, « au cas où des doutes subsisteraient chez certaines ». Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'il reste une seule fille conservant encore la moindre parcelle d'espoir dans cet établissement, mais bon, c'est pas comme si embrasser Sasuke était désagréable.

Désagréable, ça non. Au contraire. Les baisers de plus en plus passionnés que nous échangions quotidiennement, en public aussi bien qu'en privé, m'émoustillaient de plus en plus. Et il devenait vraiment compliqué pour moi de résister à l'envie de déshabiller Sasuke et de faire ce qu'il attendait que je fasse. Et il l'a très bien comprit. Il s'est donc amusé de plus en plus souvent à me provoquer, et il a recommencé à sortir de sa douche à moitié nu. C'est quand je l'ai vu arrivé avec seulement sa serviette, mais posée sur ses épaules au lieu d'être enroulée sur ses hanches, que j'ai compris qu'il était temps de nous changer les idées. Je lui ai donc proposer de partir avec moi le temps du week-end pour dire au revoir à mes colocataires et récupérer le reste de mes affaires. C'est comme ça que le week-end suivant nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un avion.

Sasuke a trouvé mes colocataires très étranges. Surtout Lee et Gaara. Lee, qui avait revêtu sa plus belle combinaison verte et moulante, lui a expliqué qu'il était l'incarnation parfaite de « la beauté de la jeunesse florissante », et Gaara s'est pointé avec sa tête de psychopathe habituelle, portant un bocal rempli de sable sous le bras. « Je suis sûr qu'il s'entendrait avec Itachi » m'a dit Sasuke. Je me rappelle avoir pensé ça souvent. Shino s'est à peine montré. Il a entrouvert la porte, laissant voir ses lunettes noires et le col montant de son manteau, a soufflé un « bonjour » étouffé par le tissus couvrant sa bouche, puis a refermé la porte. Je suis presque sûr que Sasuke ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai expliqué que Shino avait un élevage d'insectes dans sa chambre. Et qu'il était prêt à tuer si on en écrasait un seul. Nous avons discuté un petit moment, puis je suis parti dans la chambre que j'occupais pour faire mes sacs. J'ai fait un tour rapide jusqu'à ma fac, pour régler les formalités de transfert de mon dossier. Puis je suis retourné à l'appartement, j'ai salué tout le monde, promettant de donner de mes nouvelles et de revenir les voir.

N'étant officiellement plus propriétaire de ma chambre, et ne voulant pas faire plus peur que de raison à Sasuke avec mes colocataires bizarres, nous avons prit une chambre d'hôtel, notre vol de retour étant le lendemain matin. Sasuke a insisté pour payer. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans une suite beaucoup trop luxueuse à mon goût.

Il est entré dans la chambre, a laissé tomber ses affaires, a viré le personnel et a claqué la porte, la fermant à clé pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il m'a regardé de manière étrange. Il a l'air... triste. Je suis allé le prendre dans mes bras. Et il n'a pas réagit. Pas le moindre geste. Rien. Je me suis inquiété et j'ai essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

_Sas'ke? Ça ne vas pas?

_T'en as pas envie. Tu n'as pas envie de moi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple affirmation.

_Sasuke, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaie de me contrôler pour ne pas aller trop vite avec toi. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Atrocement envie.

_Alors prouve-le.

Il me provoque ouvertement, et je ne connais que trop bien cette lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Il ne renoncera pas. Pas avant que nous l'ayons fait, ici, ce soir, dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

_Sasuke, tu es sûr? Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher en faisant ça trop tôhummphhh.

Le hummphhh, c'est la bouche de Sasuke se plaquant que la mienne et m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase. Sa langue est venue une nouvelle fois, une parmi tant d'autres, danser avec la mienne, la caresser, s'enrouler autour d'elle. Une vague de chaleur a assaillit mon bas-ventre. Et elle n'a fait qu'augmenter quand les mains froides de Sasuke sont remontées de mon ventre à mon torse. Ses baisers se posent dans mon cou, sur le coin de mes lèvres. Je perds la tête. Je deviens fou. Mon t-shirt fini sur le sol. Celui de Sasuke aussi. Et je peux ainsi pleinement profiter de son torse. Sasuke est si beau, je me demande encore comment c'est possible qu'il le soit autant. Je le dévore des yeux sans m'en rendre compte, détaillant chaque centimètre de peau qui s'offre à ma vue. J'aime ce que je vois. Et Sasuke s'en aperçoit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

_Toi. Tu es beau Sasuke.

Il a écarquillé les yeux. Et a détourné la tête. Sasuke rougit. Et je trouve ça... extrêmement attirant, surtout à ce moment, alors qu'il est à cheval sur moi, torse nu, prêt à s'offrir à moi sans hésitation. J'inverse nos positions. Je me retrouve sur lui. Mes mains se déplacent frénétiquement sur la peau de son torse, ma bouche dévore son cou. Je sens la douceur de sa peau, je suis enivré par son odeur. Plus rien n'existe, tout chavire, disparaît. Tout sauf Sasuke. Sasuke et sa peau blanche si parfaite. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et je peux y lire tant d'envie que je me demande comment il arrive a rester calme. Calme... Est-ce qu'on est calme quand on s'acharne à déboutonner le jean de son petit ami tout en essayant d'enlever le sien? Probablement pas. Nous ne sommes pas calmes. Pas du tout. J'ai terriblement chaud et une bosse d'une taille conséquente déforme mon jean au niveau de mon entrejambe. Et la même se trouve sur celui de mon futur amant. Amant. On va le faire, là, maintenant, sans plus de cérémonie et sur ce canapé. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec ça. J'ai envie de Sasuke, terriblement envie. Je veux voir et sentir son corps nu sous le mien. Je veux qu'il soit à moi.

À ce stade, j'aurais peut-être pu encore m'arrêter avec un énorme effort de volonté, mais je perds définitivement toute volonté de lutter quand sa main se pose « là ». Car sans que je ne le remarque vraiment, mon pantalon avait fini par descendre du niveau de mes genoux et mon boxer en même temps que lui. Sa main est tout d'abord timide, il me frôle et me fait déjà un effet fou. Et quand il commence à faire des vas et viens, je ne peux que me cambrer et gémir. Gémir face au plaisir sans nom que je ressens. Ses mains, j'aurais pu le supporter, mais quand sa bouche les rejoint, c'est comme si une explosion se produisait là où sa bouche passe et je ne peux retenir un long gémissement de plaisir.

En l'entendant, Sasuke s'arrête. « tu me rends fou quand tu fais ça » Lui aussi il me rend fou. Je l'embrasse, je le dévore, je m'approprie ce corps qui s'offre à moi. Je pose à mon tour ma main entre ses jambes. Sasuke gémit faiblement, et je le sens trembler. Il a l'air d'être dans le même état que moi, mais en pire. Je sens qu'il se retient de gémir, et il détourne la tête pour que je ne vois pas son visage. Mais je le force à me regarder, à plonger ses yeux plein d'envie et de désir dans les miens, à me montrer ses joues rougies, sa bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres, sa peau, ses cheveux en désordre. Je veux tout voir de lui.

Je me suis occupé de lui, imitant ses mouvement quelques minutes plus tôt sur moi. Sasuke se laisse faire, mais se redresse subitement. Et ça pour faire une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il a prit ma main, et l'a guidé vers ses fesses. « Je ne peux plus attendre ». Un peu stressé, je me suis aventuré lentement en terrain inconnu. J'avais terriblement peur de lui faire mal. J'y suis allé doucement au début, prenant mon temps pour le préparer au mieux. Puis il est vite devenu impatient, et lorsque trois de mes doigts se trouvaient déjà en lui, il m'a demandé d'une voix chaude et follement excitante d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et d'y aller, qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Quand j'ai senti que j'étais en lui, je me suis senti... bien. Heureux. Et un plaisir infini incomparablement plus fort que celui dû au caresses de Sasuke a envahi tout mon corps. Un plaisir nouveau et inconnu. Et la vision qui s'offre à moi ne fait que le décupler, rendant tout encore meilleur. Sasuke est allongé entre mes jambes, et mes mains sont posées sur ses hanches pâles, mon pouce caressant son ventre plat et fin. Son dos se cambre à l'extrême et sa tête, renversée en arrière, se relève. Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens, sérieux et pourtant perdus je ne sais où, quelque part dans le plaisir. Le premier déhanchement nous arrache un gémissement, un cri de plaisir, poussé à l'unisson. Et les suivants font de mêmes. Les mains s'agrippent aux cous et les peaux se touchent. Nous nous mélangeons et ne faisons plus qu'un. Le rythme s'accélère jusqu'à devenir frénétique, s'arrête le temps d'échanger un baiser pour finalement reprendre de plus belle.

Je continue, nos déhanchements frénétiques nous menant vers un plaisir qui, j'en suis sûr, pourrait nous tuer. La plus belle des morts dans les bras de Sasuke.

Dans les bras de Sasuke, vautré comme une loque sur le canapé, je fixe le plafond. La tête de mon brun est posée sur mon torse. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, enroulé dans la couverture qu'il a eu la force d'aller chercher. Peu à peu, je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai couché avec Sasuke. Et je suis prêt à recommencer quand il le voudra. J'ai aimé ça. Et je l'aime lui. Comme je le fais à chaque fois, je laisse ma main se promener dans les mèches noires. Là, avec Sasuke nu dans mes bras, je me dis que je suis plus heureux que jamais. Et que je ne le laisserais plus. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, et il remue légèrement avant de relever la tête vers moi, encore à moitié endormi.

_Désolé, je t'ai réveillé.

_Ne sois pas désolé, surtout pas après ça.

_C'était bien.

_Oui. Il faudra recommencer.

_Quand tu veux.

_Ah on a plus envie de prendre son temps maintenant.

_Plus du tout. Désolé d'être un peu long à la détente.

_Je te pardonne.

_Sasuke?

_Hun?

_Je t'aime.

Sasuke m'a fixé. Longtemps. Une éternité. Puis il est devenu tout rouge, du front jusqu'au menton. Et il est allé s'enfouir sous la couverture.

_Roh allez Sasuke soit pas timide!

_Ben quoi, c'est la vérité. Et puis, tu es beau aussi.

_Arrête Naruto!

Amusé par sa réaction et par sa gêne, je me suis glissé sous la couverture pour le retrouver, je l'ai attiré à moi et je l'ai embrassé tendrement.

_Je t'aime Sasuke.

_... moi aussi, idiot.

Là, sous cette couverture, sur ce canapé dans cet hôtel luxueux dans un pays étranger, je me suis dit que c'était le dernier endroit où je me serais imaginé faire ça avec Sasuke. Mais je me fiche de l'endroit, du moment, tant que je suis avec lui.

Nous devions prendre l'avion tôt le lendemain. Mais nous avons raté notre vol. Pour une raison assez agréable au final. Après avoir enfin quitté le canapé, nous nous sommes fait livrer un repas, puis nous avons testé la baignoire de la salle de bain avant de nous coucher ensemble dans un lit assez grand pour accueillir au moins cinq personnes. Jusque là, normal. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, Sasuke m'a réveillé pour remettre ça. Et, que voulez-vous, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Mais après tout ça, nous étions tellement dans le pâté que nous n'avons pas réussi à nous lever à l'heure.

Une fois rentrés, avec un jour de retard certes, mais rentrés quand même, je me suis installé dans l'appartement de Sasuke sans la moindre hésitation. Et j'ai enfin pu remplir cette place qu'il avait laissé libre pour moi, tant dans ses tiroirs que dans sa vie. Je le câline souvent en lui disant qu'il est beau. Il rougit toujours dans ces cas-là. J'aime le faire rougir. Et pour ça, ce qui marche le mieux, ça reste encore de lui dire que je l'aime. Ça marche à tous les coups. Alors je le lui dis, encore et encore, sans jamais m'en lasser.

Oui, je l'aime tellement, mon little boy.


End file.
